


Kinktober 2018

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternative Universe - Psychics, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic), Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, Face-Riding, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Genderswap, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Riding, Rimming, Scars, Sexting, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: ficlets written for kinktober 2018.okay let's do this. Tags will appear in the order of the fics being posted





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Deepthroating + Cock worship 
> 
>  
> 
> ...kinda

The kiss was deep and long so by the time Kagami pulled away, Tetsuya was out of breath as if he ran twenty laps around the school premises.

Kagami laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Kuroko asked with a pout.

“Nothing.” Kagami said while his thumbs caressed Kuroko’s cheeks. “You’re just cute.”

Tetsuya wanted to protest, respond to this out of the blue statement, but Kagami kissed his nose before moving to his lips again.

This time Tetsuya actually moaned when Kagami pried his lips with tongue and his back hit the wall behind him.

His head was spinning. He tried to think of something that he did that would put Kagami in this certain mood, but he couldn’t focus properly.

Not only was Kagami’s mouth distracting him, his wandering hands were also doing their job.

He heard the zipper of his school uniform jacket being undone, and then the shirt he so neatly tucked into his pants was pulled out suddenly.

“Wait.” Kuroko gasped when they parted, but Kagami ignored his protest. Kuroko gasped into Kagami’s mouth, feeling weak in the knees suddenly so he circled his arms around broader shoulders.

Not what he intended to do, but here they were.

“No wait.” He protested again when Kagami unbuckled his belt and undid his fly.

“Hm?” Kagami finally acknowledged him, but his hand was already in Kuroko’s pants, fondling him though his boxers, while his teeth nibbled Kuroko’s ear.

Tetsuya had to swallow and inhale to focus long enough to form a question.

“Do we need to do it in the hallway?”

Taiga suddenly stopped all movements. He pulled away from Kuroko and looked at him with an expression that said _well why the hell not?_

Kuroko huffed.

“Kagami-ku-“

But Kagami was already sliding down to the floor and cutting all protest short.

He pressed his face to Kuroko’s crotch, where his half-hard cock was tenting the fabric of his boxers.

“Kagami- _kun_.” He couldn’t help but moan when Taiga nosed there. His pants already fell to the ground and Taiga knocked his legs apart, before he also hooked his hands into the waistband at the back of his boxers and pulled them down.

He shivered when cold air touched his erection, and gasped in the next moment when it slipped into a wet cavity as if it _belonged_ there.

Kagami made a happy noise when he sucked him, sliding forward more and more, until Kuroko could feel how his nose bumped against his pelvis and he breathed.

“ _No!._..” Kuroko whined and tried to move away from that wicked mouth that always undid him, but Kagami wouldn’t have any of it.

Lange hands cupped his ass and pushed further, encouraging Kuroko to move his hips.

Tetsuya bit his lip and did so hesitantly at first but then he grew a little more confident. He still kept the movement gentle and careful, not trying to cause Kagami any pain and discomfort.

It wasn’t really necessary, but the thought mattered.

Kagami hummed and didn’t stop groping and fondling his ass as he let him fuck his face languidly.

Tetsuya risked looking down at the image and had to ball his fist tightly.

“Taiga- _kuuun_.” He whined and Kagami steadied his hips and pulled back from his cock with a gasp.

Kagami licked his swollen and wet lips, looked up at Kuroko and gave his hard-on a slow, lazy pump.

Wordlessly he pushed Kuroko’s hips backwards and Tetsuya gasped when his backside hit the cold wall – such a contrast from those wonderfully, warm, calloused hands which paid attention to that part of his anatomy just seconds before.

This time Kagami held Kuroko’s hips firmly, didn’t let him move and went back to lavish attention to his cock.

Tetsuya was slowly going crazy, his mouth able to produce only incoherent gasps and moans and variations of Kagami’s name. His hips shook while his hands found his way into Kagami’s hair, twisting there and holding, trying to ground himself.

Kagami now held the base of his cock as he licked the pre-come from the slit with a few broad strokes of his tongue.

His face was flushed a deep red, eyes looking up at Kuroko with a sort of predatory gleam even though he was the one on his knees.

“Mhhnn.” Tetsuya whimpered when Kagami pulled off his erection again slowly, almost for show and let it fall out of his mouth with a wet sound.

He licked his now sticky lips again and looked at Tetsuya.

“Come _on_.”

And Tetsuya came.

Thankfully, Kagami put him back into his mouths, supported his boyfriend by the hips and swallowed.

When it was over, Tetsuya slid down the floor, panting, rumpled and sweaty. His legs felt like cotton. It was ringing in his ears.

“Hey, hey.” Kagami was there and caught him as he sat back on the floor and put a pliant Kuroko into his lap.

“What, the- are you _fainting_?” He said a mix of horror and amusement coloring his voice.

“Maybe.” Kuroko answered weekly and then sighed deeply and snuggled into Kagami’s hold.

“Oi.” Kagami said as he shook him gently.  “Don’t sleep on me.”

“I’m sorry.” Kuroko harrumped. “You just _blew_ my mind.”

He cracked one eye open and saw with satisfaction how Kagami’s face turned redder.

“Ha-ha. I’m serious. Don’t sleep. I’m in need too.”

Tetsuya regarded him for a moment with one eye before he kicked off his boxers which were still tangled around his ankles.

He made quick work with Kagami’s shirt; opening it only enough to tease him as he kissed down his chest, stopping and flicking a nipple with his tongue.

Kagami was still hard and all Tetsuya needed to do was to open his fly and gently pull off his boxers before his own erection sprung out of its confinement.

Taiga spread his legs so Tetsuya could have better access as he nestled comfortably there.

He teased the slit and the pronounced vein on the side with his fingertips, smiling when Kagami’s member jumped at those gentle movements. His body clearly remembered.

Tetsuya leaned forward and gently lapped at the head, pressed a kiss to it and opened his mouth only slightly at first and let it slip inside, letting it poke at his cheek and palate.

He looked at Kagami and when he saw how he ground himself, his eyes fluttered clos and he slid his lips further down the length of Kagami’s erection.

It was his turn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Frottage

“I think I found him! After me!”

“Fucking hell.” Taiga panted when he hid behind a closed warehouse. Ten goons were after him, because the mission went _down_. Badly.

His gun had one bullet left and his comms weren’t working so he had no way of contacting the team and asking for back up.

In short: he was screwed.

“Hara!” One of the assholes yelled.

“He’s behind the magazine!” The one called Hara yelled back and Taiga could hear the beat of heavy boots nearing.

Taiga closed his eyes and took a few breaths to calm his heart. He then reloaded his gun and stood up straight.

The plan was to take out at least one and then jump into the river and try and hide under the docs.

It was hopeless, but it was better than getting in _Hanamiya’s_ hands.

“Here goes nothing.” He muttered to himself. And pushed away from the corner read to fire the last shot.

And then something grabbed him by the back of his jacket and dragged him backwards.

Taiga panicked and almost dropped his gun. He struggled, but because he couldn’t see his attacker his movements were clumsy and the only thing he managed was to hit his shoulder over a metal wall.

“Fuck!” He yelled and then was pushed inside a cramped, dark space. The metal door closed, leaving only a little crack through which he could see the outside.

“What-“ A hand was slapped over his mouth and he instinctively pressed a gun to the person’s throat.

And then his eyes widened when he saw the familiar face of his teammate.

“Shh.” Kuroko pressed a finger to his mouth.

Kagami obliged and stayed still. They heard how the Kirisaki goons yelled to each other as they passed their hideout, neither of them even glancing in that direction.

When the heavy sound of footsteps became fainter, Kuroko finally dropped his hand from Kagami’s mouth.

“What are you doing here?!” Taiga hissed. He didn’t get any update on someone being involved with the mission and he had no way of calling for backup.

“Saving you.” Kuroko replied matter-of-factly.

“How did you know I needed help?”

Kuroko shrugged.

“I had a hunch.”

Taiga gaped and then scoffed.

They waited for a few minutes longer, but Hanamiya’s lackeys never came back.

“Do you think they’re gone?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, what if they’re not and they’re going to come back snooping and they find uh this thing we’re in?”

Kuroko blinked.

“I haven’t planned that far ahead.”

Taiga sighed and leaned (or tried to) against the container’s wall.

But as it turned out there wasn’t much space to do that in the first place.

Which made him realize that he was pressed to Kuroko (or that Kuroko was pressed to him) (or both) as close as humanely possible.

Which meant he had no other place to go.

Fantastic.

Taiga hoped the dark hid his blush.

“This is not comfortable.” He grunted and tentatively shifted.

Kuroko didn’t grace that with a comment.

“What are we gonna do now?” Kagami asked. “Shouldn’t you call Riko now? This is what was described in protocol as ‘unusual circumstances’ wasn’t it?”

“Kagami-kun.”

“What?”

“Please shut up, I am trying to think.”

Taiga opened his mouth to snark back at Kuroko when they heard voices and the locker was briefly bathed in bright light.

“Shit. Quick. Give me your gun and hide behind me.” Taiga grabbed Kuroko around the waist and groped for his holster.

“Kagami-kun please _stop_.” Kuroko protested and slapped Kagami’s hand away.

“Where’s your gun?”

“I don’t have it.” Kuroko said and shushed him at the same time.

“What do you mean you don’t-“

“Hara, get in the car.” They both froze when they heard Hanamiya’s voice.

“But-“

“Shut up and get here.”

“But they might still-“

“I don’t _care_.” Hanamiya snarled as he got into the black BMW which was blasting its lights directly over the small container Kagami and Kuroko were hiding in.

“I don’t have time. Just send Seto later.”

“Fine.” The guy named Hara grumbled. They heard the sound of the car doors opening and closing and then the rumble of engine.

And then silence.

Taiga breathed a sigh of relief.

“Are they gone?” He risked asking.

“I think so.” Kuroko replied this time. “I need to check.”

“What?” Kagami asked and then sucked in a breath when Kuroko tried to turn around in the small, cramped space.

By doing so he rubbed his whole body over Kagami’s and when he was finally done, he ended with his ass directly pressed to Kagami’s crotch.

Taiga bit back a whimper. He didn’t realize he was actually a _little_ aroused from their proximity. It was…a little unprofessional, to be honest. He liked Kuroko, liked him _like that_ , but he almost _died_ today.

He would be dead if not for Kuroko though.

“I can’t see much.” Kuroko said. He tried standing on the tips of his toes and then fell back when he got tired, effectively rubbing himself almost sensually over Kagami’s front.

_Not_ good.

“I don’t hear anything though. I think they’re really gone.”

Taiga balled his fist when Kuroko shifted again.

“I’ll call Aida-san now.”

He did as he said, giving her their location. She advised them to stay put and hide somewhere until they’d arrive. For the time being she was dispatching Kiyoshi and Koganei.

“Thank you, Aida-san.”

Taiga grunted back to Riko and the call ended.

“I think we should get out of here.” Kuroko said.

_Yes, please let me out._ He bit his lip when Kuroko moved again to try and open the container.

And nothing.

Pause.

Kuroko shook the door again.

“What is it?” Taiga asked.

“I-“ He tried again. “I think it’s stuck.” He stood on his toes again to look through the crack.

“No. Someone blocked the door with crates.”

“So, they _knew_ we were here.” Taiga said.

“Not necessarily. Some cranes were still working and-“ He barely said it when the container shook.

“What!?” Taiga panicked. “What is going on?”

“I-I think we are being lifted...”

“What?!”

And surely, the container they were hiding in currently was being lifted by a crane and set put on a platform. _Somewhere_.

Taiga grunted when the metal box was roughly set up on a different flat surface.

They heard the sounds of men talking and then leaving the docs.

And then silence. _Again_.

Taiga hit the metal wall with a fist and winced.

“Kagami-kun, please don’t hurt yourself.”

“Shut up. This is terrible.”

“Indeed. I’ll text Koga-senpai about our predicament. They should be here soon.”

“And what they’ll be looking for us in _every_ container.”

“If it’s needed. I have faith in our teammates.”

Taiga sighed.

“Yeah. I guess.” Taiga said and leaned his head back over the wall. His legs and arms were beginning to cramp and he shivered from the cold metal his back was pressed to.

And, well, he was still a _little_ hard. Which was like _super_ embarrassing and he wanted to die.

Kuroko wasn’t really doing anything so it was kind of gross on his part for getting aroused because of a few accidental touches.

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was locked inside with someone who was _way_ less attractive than Kuroko and who smelled worse. He almost succeeded, but then Kuroko ruined _everything_.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said softly after a longer moment of silence.

“Hm?”

The other agent didn’t continue, but Kagami opened one eye (not that he was able to see much, because it was dark) and he had a feeling Kuroko leaned a bit more against his chest, but it could have been his imagination.

“Do you like me?”

Taiga’s eyes snapped open and he straightened as much as he could, hitting his head over the celling.

“Ouch!”

“Are you okay?” Kuroko asked, looking over his shoulder.

“Yeah, just- ugh, it’s nothing. I’m fine.” He tried to change the subject.

Kuroko wouldn’t be swayed though.

“Kagami-kun.” He said again.

Taiga remained silent.

“Do you like me?”

Kagami’s cheeks burned. He bit his lip and casted his eyes downwards. There was no point in lying anyway, since there was _unmistakable_ proof _between_ them.

“Yes.” He said hoarsely.

“Good.” Kuroko said and Taiga blinked surprised.

“What-“ Taiga had to try and not groan when Kuroko was turning around, pressing probably _every_ body part there was to Kagami’s.

Kuroko sighed when he was finally face to face (or rather face to chest) with Kagami.

“What did you-“

“I said good.” Kuroko looked up at him. “Because I like you too.”

Taiga almost blurted a _what the fuck_ but Kuroko’s hand was on the back of his head and then he was pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

_Oh fuck._ Taiga though and then the kiss ended.

Kuroko looked at him for a moment.

“I can feel everything you know.”

Taiga blushed up to his roots.

“So, you were doing it on purpose?!”

“Of course not.” Kuroko said flatly. “It’s hard to move in here, but I didn’t suppose Kagami-kun would find this stimulating. I’m flattered I guess.”

Taiga sputtered.

“To be honest I think it’s highly unprofessional Kagami-kun. I think you need to be scolded.”

“You little asshole!” He wanted to give him a noogie, shake him, _something_ but before he knew they were kissing again.

Kuroko shifted and this time Taiga didn’t hold back the moan that escaped from his lips.

“Now you’re _doing_ it on purpose.”

Kuroko panted, his eyes gleaming weakly in the slight light from outside.

“Perhaps.” He said and tilted his head to the side. “You don’t seem to mind.”

Instead of answering Taiga ran his hands over Kuroko’s back first up and then back down and tried to fit his hands over Kuroko’s backside, but the container wall got in the way.

He sighed in resignation, and Kuroko chuckled.

“This is a bad place for this, isn’t it?” Kuroko asked, but somehow was able to slip his own hands in Kagami’s back pockets.

Taiga raised an eyebrow at that.

“Kagami-kun’s hands are too big it seems.”

“Oh, shut up.”

Kuroko gladly returned the kiss, one hand leaving Kagami’s pocket and circling around his neck and bringing him closer.

This position was kind of killing his neck, but he also didn’t want to stop the kissing that was going on.

It was getting more heated in the container with their shared pants. Kuroko mouthed over what he could reach of Kagami’s neck and Taiga groaned.

“I need-hmmm.” He hummed, hands slipping from Kuroko’s back to his hips, to the front of his pants. He could now feel Kuroko’s own arousal through them, how it radiated heat. His own was pushing almost _painfully_ over his fly.

This was convenient in a way. He could blame it on the adrenaline still running through his veins. He could blame it on simple, physical reaction to another body, so _close_ to his own. He could blame it on the danger which heightened his physical response. After all he almost died today and then got locked in a cramped space with Kuroko and then he _confessed_.

Hell, he- _they_ could still die today.

He could blame it on any other outside factor but he couldn’t ever lie to himself.

He really wanted Kuroko.

_Now._

But he couldn’t even open his _goddamn_ pants.

“For fuck’s sake!” Taiga cursed and Kuroko actually laughed.

“Here, here.” He said, taking Kagami’s hands from messing with the zipper. Instead he put them on his hips. He shifted again in such a way that Taiga’s tight found itself between Kuroko’s legs.

He could feel the heat of him there, his own crotch aligned with Kuroko’s stomach. There was no other way considering their height difference and the place they found themselves in.

Taiga didn’t need to be encouraged twice. He swooped down, stealing the breath from Kuroko’s lips and rocking hard into Kuroko’s stomach, somewhere around his belly button.

He arched then, moaning loudly into Kagami’s ear and gripping his hair.

“M-m-mo- ah!” Taiga didn’t even know what he wanted to say, nor did he care.

By all means it should be uncomfortable and the fact that he couldn’t open his and Kuroko’s pants, take him in his hand and stroke him until he keened and came all over his hand was a pity, but he tried to focus on the things which were making it worth.

Like Kuroko’s voice, soft and panting in his ear. Like Kuroko’s hands clenching in his hair whenever Kagami gripped his hips tighter and pressed them to his own clothed dick.

Like the messy kiss, all lips and tongue and spit, they shared when he came and the soft, _obscenely_ satisfied sigh Kuroko heaved directly into Kagami’s ear and how it went straight into his own dick and he himself released.

Taiga leaned his head back against the wall with a thud.

“Wow. _That_ was amazing.”

He could somehow _hear_ Kuroko smile as he pressed his ear into Kagami’s chest. Taiga was surprised by that tender, sweet gesture, but he didn’t complain and gladly returned the hug.

“Kagami-kun is too easily impressed.”

“Oh, shut up!”

“No.”

Taiga snorted and after a moment of hesitation, pressed a soft kiss to Kuroko’s hair.

The tender moment of afterglow didn’t last for long though. Suddenly they heard voices again and then someone was banging on the container.

Taiga went rigid, hand going up to his gun, but then he relaxed when he heard Kiyoshi’s and Koganei’s voice.

“Kagami! Kuroko!”

“We’re here senpai!” Taiga yelled back.

“Good. We’re going to get you out in a moment. Hold on.”

“Okay.”

Three minutes later the doors to the container were pried open with a crowbar.

“Seems this one has an automatic lock.” Kiyoshi concluded. “I’ll go call Riko, because she all but _demanded_ an update as soon as we got you out.” He said and was gone in the next minute.

Koganei sighed.

“Kagami your comms were down, so we dispatched Kuroko after you.”

“Uh, yeah thanks.”

Pause.

“…Kuroko.”

“Yes, senpai?”

“Why are you hugging Kagami like that?”

Taiga felt himself blush. They were too embarrassed to let go of each other and show off the proof of their, er _unprofessional_ behavior.

“Ah, you see. Kagami-kun is afraid of heights.” Kuroko said without missing a beat.

“Is he?”

“Yes. I am afraid this whole situation was a little traumatic for him. I am merely comforting him.”

“Oi!”

Koga blinked.

And then sighed.

“First dogs, now heights. What’s next?”

Taiga grimaced.

“By the way senpai, how did you find us so quickly?” Kuroko asked.

“Oh well, Kagami’s really loud.”

Taiga sucked in a breath, face turning crimson. _Oh no they heard._

“What do you mean?” Kuroko asked softly.

Koganei scratched his head.

“I mean we heard him shout at you to shut up. Thanks for that by the way, it wouldn’t go as quick if you didn’t.”

Taiga’s shoulders slumped in relief and he muttered something back.

“What do you think I was talking about?”

“Nothing really.” Kuroko said. “Thank you for the rescue.”

Koganei nodded.

“Senpai, can you give us a moment? I will escort Kagami-kun to the car and we can leave.”

Koganei shrugged.

“Sure. Whatever.”

After he was gone, Kagami and Kuroko finally let go of each other.

“You didn’t have to lie _that_ much.” Taiga hissed through gritted teeth. Kuroko just shrugged.

“Here. This should help.” He picked up a handful of mud and splattered it over Taiga’s jeans.

“Oi! What the hell?!”

“This way no one will notice.”

Taiga made a face, but Kuroko ignored him and proceed to dirty up his own pants.

He sighed and crouched next to the other agent.

Whatever.

They made their way to the van, but then Kuroko tugged at Kagami’s sleeve.

“What is it?”

Kuroko at first avoided looking at him, but then he met his eyes. Taiga was surprised at the tinge of rose pink over Kuroko’s face and thought that it looked _impossibly_ attractive. Muddy clothes aside.

“Kagami-kun….” He hesitated for a moment. “Will you have time for me…later. After the briefing?”

Taiga felt his own cheeks color. He shook Kuroko’s hand from his sleeve and immediately grabbed it, squeezing tightly.

“Idiot.” He said fondly. “Come to my quarters.” He paused.

“After I do the laundry.” He added, while wrinkling his nose.

Kuroko laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned out less explicit that the first one lmao. also i have no idea what au this is so dont ask me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)

Taiga wrinkled his nose when he entered the small, cramped quarters he was accommodated into.

There was a bed; which looked like it was too short for him and the mattress looked uncomfortable, a chair, a little bedside table and a small lamp. There was _at least_ an adjacent bathroom, equally small, with the tiniest shower stall which didn’t go up to the celling and Taiga had a feeling his head would _poke_ from the top.

But, at least it was clean. More or less.

He threw his duffle bag on the bed and unpacked the change of clothes for the next few days. He checked all his comms and equipment.

He still didn’t understand why he was selected for a _cover_ mission. He wasn’t made for it. He wasn’t stealthy, he wasn’t quiet and most definitely wasn’t versed for _spying_. He was a field agent, not an undercover one.

That was Kuroko’s expertise.

And speaking of which, Kagami was restless. He knew they went deep underground and there would be radio silence from the base, and Kuroko also said he would try and keep his distance for the next two weeks, but promised he would check up on Kagami.

It has been ten hours since they departed.

_Any minute now._ Kagami thought after he washed up and sat down on the bed in his boxers. He bounced his leg – a nervous thick which always annoyed Kuroko. He almost expected his hand to shoot up and clap on his knee, stilling him and giving him an annoyed look, because Kagami was interrupting him while he was reading up on case files.

But there was no movement next to him and no hand on his knee and no blue eyes disproving.

Because Kuroko was far, _far_ away.

Maybe he wouldn’t reach out to Kagami today. He was probably busy in the office. Kagami smiled sadly to himself.

Kuroko, the very well-versed _psychic_ , spy stuck behind a desk, writing up reports. And he, a field agent stuck undercover.

How ironic.

Kagami sighed and threw himself back on the narrow bed. His legs dangled from it and he groaned. He knew it would be _too_ small.

It was a little cold in the room and Kagami didn’t really have any actual pajamas. He had _one_ at some point, but Kuroko, that little thief, stole the top of it and then misplaced the pants.

Kagami wasn’t really angry at him, he hated pajamas and preferred sleeping in a t-shirt and boxers anyway.

And besides, Kuroko looked way better in that shirt than Kagami anyway.

The blanket also didn’t seem to be of much use. It was thin as a _napkin_.

Taiga closed his eyes.  He needed to get himself warm or he’ll freeze during the night.

He could take a shower.

Nah. That would mean he’d have to use the water from the boiler and soon enough he’d have his supervisor yapping that he was using it when other people also needed it.

Warm meal? Well, he just _had_ one. It sucked. And there was no coffee machine in the safehouse.

Kagami cracked one eye open and stared at the celling.

There was one other way, but it was a little risky. He tried to remember; did he close the door? Did he turn off the comms after he checked them? How thick were the walls?

Yes, yes, _considerably_.

Good.

Taiga inhaled and slid his hand into his boxers.

He concentrated, trying to picture Kuroko’s face. It wasn’t difficult as he was already missing him more than he thought.

He hardened quickly in his firm grip after giving his cock a few quick strokes before settling on a slower and more languid pace.

Kuroko’s face behind his eyelids was flushed and he was biting his lip.

Kagami squeezed his fist harder, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. He tried recalling Kuroko’s voice.

_Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun…_

“Yeah.” Taiga grunted and pressed his thumb into his slit with a hiss.

_Kagami-kun._

“Kuroko.” Taiga moaned.

“Kagami-kun are you busy?”

Taiga’s eyes snapped open and he almost fell off the bed when he heard Kuroko’s voice in his head. It was clearer than in his fantasies and the question didn’t fit what he was thinking about, which meant only one thing.

Kuroko opened a mind link with him.

“Shit!” Taiga cursed as he let go of his hard dick and grabbed a pillow to cover himself.

“Kagami-kun? Are you okay?”

“Yeah!” Taiga said in a high-pitched voice. “I’m fine!”

“If you’re busy, I can-“ Kuroko paused. Taiga felt his face grow hot. “Oh. I’m sorry for interrupting.”

“You’re not interrupting!” He sounded hysterical now.

“It’s not a problem, Kagami-kun. I can come back later when you’re done.”

“No!”

Kuroko paused.

“I mean, uh. Please don’t go. I, uh. I was waiting for you and I….I’m really sorry. Fuck.”

Silence.

And then Kuroko chuckled.

“It’s alright Kagami-kun. I was just…a little surprised.”

“Yeah, sorry I-“

“It’s alright. You don’t need to explain.”

Kagami grunted.

“S-so, how are you?” He asked, trying to change the subject. Hoping that listening to Kuroko’s soothing voice would calm him down, but that was a mistake.

Kuroko went on about his day and how he was unhappy to be stuck behind the desk for the time being and how he couldn’t wait for Kagami’s mission to be over.

And Taiga felt his dick stand proudly behind the pillow for the whole time.

Ridiculous.

Kuroko paused.

“Kagami-kun. I can feel it, you know?”

Kagami blushed even harder.

“Feel what?” He played dumb, even though he knew how Kuroko’s mind link worked. Once established it could only be closed by him, and he had the sole key to opening it. It was a little frustrating because Kagami wanted to be the one to ‘call’ him from time to time too, but Tetsuya said he couldn’t do anything about it.  

They used his ability in work and between themselves they treated it like a telephone and sometimes when they were too tired to talk, it was nice to just be able to hold each other and swim in each other’s thoughts.

They never used it for sex though.

Taiga blushed even more.

“No, we didn’t.” Kuroko commented and paused. “Shall we try it?”

“Kuroko!” Taiga sputtered and Tetsuya chuckled, a pleasant ring in his head.

“I told you not to read my mind!”

“I’m sorry, but it’s a little difficult when your thoughts are right _there_.”

“Ha ha.” Kagami snapped. “Stop teasing me. I’m embarrassed enough as it is.”

Kuroko went quiet.

“Would you be less embarrassed if I joined you?”

“I-what?”

“Not physically obviously. But. Like this.” Kuroko said and Taiga felt the familiar tingling of his brain when Kuroko’s thoughts mingled with his when Tetsuya opened his mind for him.

Kagami sighed in longing when he felt that sweet aura.

Kuroko chuckled.

“Kagami-kun you’re so needy. I’m surprised.”

“Shut up. We’ve never been apart for _that_ long.”

“Yes, but we’ve worked on cases _alone_ before we met.”

“Yeah.” They were assigned as partners immediately when Taiga joined the agency and it didn’t take long for him to fall for his smaller partner.

Since then they were inseparable.

“But I guess I’m needy too.” Kuroko admitted.

“What-oh.“ Taiga stopped when he realized what Tetsuya was doing.

There was no exact direct image, just thoughts swimming together, letting Taiga feel all the sensations Kuroko was feeling.

He blushed at the feel of slick fingers trying to stretch a passage and the slight burn which accompanied it. He conjured the image in his brain himself, filling in the blanks.

Kuroko laughed weakly.

“No, Kagami-kun. That’s incorrect. I’m wearing your shirt.”

“Oh.” Taiga gasped.

“Please continue.”

Taiga obediently moved the pillow away from his lap and gripped himself in his hand.

He could, well, _see_ in a way, how Kuroko narrowed his eyes at that image, could see the hunger and longing in them and felt his mouth water as well.

The sensations were a little blurred due to them being miles apart and because it lacked the mutual, physical stimulation, but it was still pretty _amazing_.

Still he wished he could hear Kuroko’s voice directly in his ear. Not only in his head.

“Let’s finish together.”

“Yeah.”

Taiga closed his eyes and opened his mind, baring it to Tetsuya. The other man gasped when he felt the whole strength of Kagami’s want for him and came suddenly.

Taiga needed a few more strokes, before he also released.

He panted heavily, listened to the soft pants in his head and looked at his messy hand.

_Unsatisfying._

“I agree. Let’s combine it next time.”

Taiga snorted and shook his head and reached for a pack of tissues in his duffle bag.

“What took you so long?” He asked while cleaning his hand.

“Work. And I didn’t know when you’d be free.”

“ _Perfect_ timing.” Taiga snarked back and threw the used tissue into the trashcan.

He could feel Kuroko’s smile in his head.

“You didn’t seem to mind.”

Kagami snorted.

They let their thoughts mingle together for a while longer, before Kuroko finally spoke.

“I should go. And you should get some sleep.”

“Yeah.” Kagami scratched his nape.

“I’ll check up on you next week?”

“How about in three days?” Kagami’s reply was a bit too quick, but Kuroko only sighed fondly.

“Fine. _Needy_.”

Kagami rolled his eyes.

“I’ll see you then. Good night.”

“Night.”

And with that the link was closed off and Kagami suddenly felt how his mind went dark and _cold_.

He shook his head to get rid of the unpleasant thoughts. Tetsuya was right. He needed to rest before the mission tomorrow.

Heavily he stood up and went to the bathroom.

Time to take that shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a different fic planned for day 3, but it's too long and not edited yet and im not ready to post it myself XD so have this thing lol. 
> 
> who doesn't like a soul/mind bond tho?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: intercrural sex

Kagami didn’t even had the luxury of enjoying the cool, comfy sheets of their bed when he slid behind Kuroko, because suddenly there was a familiar pressure of an _ass_ against his crotch.

“Oi, oi.” Kagami grumbled, but circled his arms around Kuroko anyway in a loose hug. “Let a guy live, will you? I _just_ showered.”

Kuroko huffed and made himself more comfortable against Kagami’s chest, effectively rubbing his butt more firmly over Kagami’s sweatpants.

Taiga grunted and tightened the arm around the slim waist.

“ _Kuroko_.”

“I’m cold.”

Taiga paused for a split second before sighing in resignation.

He could _somehow_ see Kuroko’s smile even though his head was firmly tucked under his chin.

Somehow, along the way they created a code. It wasn’t anything complicated really. It mostly consisted of speaking half words and understanding the meaning on a fly even though any bystanders remained confused.

Kuroko would say ‘towel’ and Kagami would know that he was feeling cold and would throw one at him.

Kagami would grunt while rolling his arm after a work out and Kuroko would be there, ushering him to sit down and give him a good backrub.

Apparently Kagami had a _I’m hungry face_ and Kuroko had that small wrinkle between his brows which meant Kagami had done something _really_ stupid.

Things like that. Nothing fancy, but somehow it was special because it was only _their_ thing.

Taiga knew Tatsuya all his life and he never had something like this with him.

But then there were things which Kuroko said sometimes which baffled Kagami.

_The moon is beautiful._

_I want to eat your gyoza till I die Kagami-kun._

And other such embarrassing phrases which Kagami didn’t know how to decipher until he read them in a goddamn _book_ one day made him turn a whole palate of _crimson._

Because Kuroko was nut-job and a little shit and Japanese _to boot._  

And Taiga loved all of that about him.

Even when he used _I’m cold_ as a code for _please touch me_ and he didn’t even know _which_ one was more embarrassing.

He didn’t know whenever to be grateful for it or to grind a fist into his head. He really couldn’t decide.

He opted for the third option.

“Seriously. I thought you were _tired_.” Kuroko was more than zonked out when Kagami went to the bathroom.

“Hm, I rested.” He said and looked up at Kagami and over his shoulder. “I’m _cold_.”

Taiga scowled when he felt himself blush.

“ _Fine_.” He said it like if it was some great inconvenience, but he knew _Kuroko_ knew better. He wouldn’t smile like the cat which got the cream otherwise.

Kagami untied Kuroko’s sweatpants and tugged them as much as he could with one hand. They ended up slipping lopsidedly from one of Kuroko’s hips.

Kagami had to bite his lip when his hand hit bare flesh under the word out cotton.

“Really?” He commented the lack of underwear. Kuroko shrugged.

Kagami shook his head with a sigh.

“You’re really something.” He murmured into Kuroko’s hair.

Tetsuya hummed and spread his legs a bit, canting his hips and effectively pressing his butt more firmly to Kagami’s crotch.

Taiga groped for the lube under the bed and surely enough Kuroko put it there for him to find. Kagami decided not to comment on his boyfriend’s sneakiness and just let Kuroko coat his palm in the sticky substance.

Kagami grasped Kuroko’s cock in his slick hand and noted how only after a few strokes he was already hardening.

Kagami buried his nose in Kuroko’s hair, inhaled his sweet and clean scent and focused on how perfect his cock fit into his hand.

He was shorter and slenderer than Kagami’s own member, and Taiga’s callouses fit so well when his long fingers wrapped around his whole dick and tugged upwards in a slow stroke.

Kuroko let out a small moan, head falling back against Kagami’s chest.

Taiga used his other hand to cup Kuroko’s ball sack and roll it gently. It was also sticky from the excess of lube dripping down Kuroko’s shaft.

“Mhmhmmm…” Whatever came out of Kuroko’s mouth was an incomprehensive moan which shot straight into Kagami’s crotch.

Kuroko’s sweat pants somehow slid downwards, exposing half of a pale cheek and it rubbed over Kagami’s tented pants. Kuroko made a delighted sound when he felt the head of Kagami’s clothed dick poke between his legs for a moment.

Taiga smeared the excess off lube between Kuroko’s legs and gripped his cock more firmly into is hand giving it a firm squeeze which Kuroko commented with another incomprehensive moan.

Taiga pressed kisses along the column of a slender neck, nipping the thin skin between the junction of shoulder and neck where Kuroko’s shirt also slipped from one shoulder.

Tetsuya raised his arms and reached behind himself, pressing his hands to Kagami’s head.

“Taiga-kun.” He moaned straight into his ear and spilled with a choked cry.

Kagami stroked him through it, till the last drop, and until he stilled and went quiet.

Tetsuya sighed happily and Taiga was ready to give him a tender kiss on the temple and then roll him onto his stomach and rub himself between his ass when he felt how Kuroko’s hands dropped and he _snuggled_ into the pillow.

“Hey!” Taiga sputtered after a moment when he realized that Kuroko was more than read to just go _back_ to sleep, his cock still nested comfortably in Kagami’s bigger and warmer hand.

“Don’t sleep!”

Kuroko suddenly turned around and looked like he never intended to sleep in the first place.

“Kidding.” He pecked Kagami’s lips. “Please use my body.”

Taiga sputtered.

“Don’t say it _like that!_ It sounds so wrong, Jesus.”

Kuroko chuckled and instead of arguing kissed him again.

Kagami groaned when a sneaky hand slipped into his pants and palmed him right through his boxers.

His cock was stiff and pressed uncomfortably against his underwear.

Taiga knocked Kuroko’s hand away and finally rolled him over onto his back, breaking the kiss.

Tetsuya giggled happily when Taiga grabbed and lifted his legs, setting them over his shoulders.

He huffed when Tetsuya wiggled and raised his hips to help him slip off his sweats.

“Please don’t pout.” Kuroko said, curling his foot against Kagami’s cheek. Taiga snorted and bit his ankle making Kuroko yelp in slight surprise.

Kuroko reached with his hand and tugged, or rather tried tugging Kagami’s pants down. Taiga knocked his hands away again and freed his own member from its cotton confinement.

He grabbed the lube Kuroko was already passing him.

Kuroko laid there, his legs spread comfortably on Kagami’s shoulders watching with hungry eyes how Kagami slicked himself with his big hand.

Taiga moved Kuroko’s right leg to his right shoulder and wiped the excess of lubricant in his pants. Kuroko quirked an eyebrow at this but Kagami didn’t care anymore. He was so hard it almost _hurt_.

It hurt to think too, so he squeezed Kuroko’s legs together and pressed his slick dick between them.

He groaned, hips moving on their own accord. He hooked Kuroko’s leg higher, lifting his hips off the bed and rubbing himself more against Kuroko’s own slowly stiffing dick.

 “You like this?” He grunted and Kuroko blushed attractively.

“Don’t stop.” He said, closing his eyes and throwing his head back, hands gripping at the pillow under his head.

“Not planning in it.” With a grunt Taiga thrusted once more, dragged his cock along the underside of Kuroko’s own member, between his tights, slick both from the lube and his own come.

He dragged it back, rubbing the head between Kuroko’s cheeks and then slipping it back between pale tights.

Kuroko bit his lip and locked eyes with Kagami.

Somehow, he understood and stopped, letting go of Kuroko’s legs.

Tetsuya used that opportunity to roll over onto his stomach. He gasped when Kagami grabbed his hips and lifted them up, settling him both on his hands and knees.

Tetsuya gasped when Kagami’s hard cock hit the back of his thigh. Kagami littered kisses over his shoulder.

“You like this better?” He murmured and slipped his member more snugly between Kuroko’s legs and this time also grabbed his own member.

He rubbed himself and jerked off Kuroko in the same tempo, listening to his groans and leaving little nips over the thin layer of skin over his shoulder.

Kagami felt how his own tights turned sticky and wet.

Kuroko was close, he was getting louder. Well, louder for _Kuroko_.

He hung his head and rested his forehead on his forearms.

“Taiga-kuuun.” He came with a whine of his name and it also pushed Kagami over the edge. He managed to pull from between Kuroko’s tights and released in quick spurts all over pale skin.

Kuroko groaned and shivered when the hot release hit his skin and he flopped down on the bed.

Taiga watched fascinated for a moment how white liquid dripped down Kuroko’s legs and then with a sigh settled next to Kuroko.

Kuroko looked like he passed out, hands along his limp body and hair in a blue messy nest.

But then he cracked an eye open when Kagami rested next to him and he put a warm, gentle hand on the small of his back. Tetsuya shifted so he was laying on his side.

Taiga glanced down and saw how his own seed glistening on perfect, skin and he felt like he wanted to smear it.

“I’m sticky.” Kuroko complained as if he was reading his mind and squirmed his legs.   

Taiga rolled his eyes. He leaned forward, moving his hand from the base of Kuroko’s spine, just when his back met the curve of his butt, and up to his cheek.

He kissed Kuroko long and slow and sweet. So deep, for a moment he wasn’t sure where he ended and where Kuroko began.

When he pulled away he felt a little smug when he saw Kuroko’s face – closed eyes, small smile and a blissed-out expression.

“That was wonderful.” He murmured when Kagami stroked his cheek with his thumb. “But I’m still sticky.”

Taiga clucked his tongue and pinched his neck.

“Shut up you. Mood runner.”

And Kuroko laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol im swapping days again lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Cunnilingus + Face Sitting

Tetsuya wasn’t a girl who was often embarrassed. Nor there were many things which embarrassed her to begin with.

Quite the opposite, it was _her_  who was the source of someone's embarrassment.

Not always on purpose mind you.

Which is why it was such a strange sensation to be in a _reverse_ situation.

There was no shame when Kagami undressed her, at a _torturously_ slow pace. Or even when she played with her nipples, kissed her belly and spread her legs. _That_ all was familiar.

But then Taiga suddenly stopped and looked at Tetsuya with a glint in her eyes, which she immediately recognized as _trouble_.

A very _fun_ trouble mind you but still trouble.

Tetsuya didn’t know how she agreed, but in the next moment she was kneeling over Kagami, legs spread on either side of her head and hands supported on Taiga’s own bent knees.

Tetsuya didn’t realize how revealing that position was until she felt the broad lick of Kagami’s tongue between her legs and a shiver travelling up her spine.

She made a surprised sound when Taiga grabbed her hips and forced her to hover her lower body over her face.

Taiga laid flat on the bed and Tetsuya felt how she ran her hands over her tights in comfort and encouragement.

Is as if she _knew_ Tetsuya was embarrassed.

Tetsuya would have laughed at that irony if she wasn’t just being _spread_ by Kagami’s clever tongue and lips.

_Taiga_ was making her feel embarrassed. Of all the people.

Funny how the tables turned.

“Mmmh…” Tetsuya bit her lip when Taiga’s tongue teased her open. She made a soft, muffled noise and sucked at Tetsuya’s own lips, ran her teeth gently over the soft flesh and ended by littering kissed on the inside of Tetsuya’s pale tights.

Tetsuya arched her spine when Taiga’s hands came up to grasp her butt and spread her cheeks to gain better access. She continued to run her tongue and mouth along her cunt until Kuroko was gasping and rocking, unconsciously yet subtly, her hips, demanding more.

Taiga hummed, hands squeezing her ass affectionately before she detached one hand and Kuroko suddenly felt how _fingers_ spread her folds gently and Kagami’s tongue delved further and _further_ until she went rigid when Kagami found and then sealed her mouth over her clit.

“Mhmhm…” Tetsuya moaned and clapped her hand over her mouth. Taiga didn’t seem to care, she just concentrated on sucking on Kuroko’s sweet spot, until she whined from overstimulation.

“Please…” She gasped and felt how Kagami released her with a soft pop.

Kagami’s hand on her ass moved up to stroke along her spine.

And then she plunged her fingers inside of Kuroko and moved them back and forth.

Tetsuya’ mouth dropped open as she gasped. Wet squelching sounds filled her ears, both from how Kagami fingered her gently and carefully and from her mouth which was sucking kisses along Kuroko’s trembling tight.

Then Taiga scissored her fingers and Tetsuya moaned.

Kagami’s hand dropped from Kuroko’s back and sneaked forward. She squeaked when fingers pinched her nipple and then rolled it and pinched again.

Taiga chuckled and Kuroko felt herself blush.

Then Taiga removed her fingers and went back to eating her girlfriend out as if she was some high-class gourmet meal and this was a _feast._

Tetsuya’s spine bowed and she cried out when Taiga teased her clit again. She seemed to have found a pattern. First make her wet, then suck on her sweet spot, then add fingers and then when Tetsuya was almost losing her mind, start all over again.

When Tetsuya squirmed her hips as Taiga was once again abusing her clit, Taiga grumbled, and Tetsuya gasped sharply due to the vibrations.

“Mmm, Taiga please.” She panted and looked over her shoulder, but she could only see messy strands of red hair on the pillow and the curve of her own buttocks. “It’s-it’s…too much.”

Taiga sighed and left her spot alone, pressing nipping kisses to her cheeks in apology.

“Then move your hips.”

Kuroko blinked.

“What?” She asked and looked over her shoulders, but she couldn’t see Taiga’s face no matter how much she craned her head

Taiga murmured something softly into her folds. She put her hands-on Tetsuya’s tights again and pushed them forward gently, before she pulled them back again.

_Oh._

Tetsuya blushed and bit her lip, but she tried as Taiga asked, rocking her hips on trembling thighs and arms, riding Taiga’s face hesitantly.

Taiga hummed, let go of Kuroko’s hips and spread her folds again.  And then Kuroko could feel how she stuck out her tongue and ran it over her wet, soft cunt. She made a point to flick it over her clit whenever Tetsuya moved her hips.

Tetsuya inhaled and supported herself over Taiga’s bend knees fully. She sped up her movements as much as the position allowed for it. If Taiga could be a tease, so could _she._

Kagami grumbled and grabbed her folds with her mouth and sucked them aggressively, making Kuroko cry out in pleasure and surprise, hands and legs giving out and dropping on top of Kagami.

“Ah, I’m so- _ah!I”_

Taiga grabbed her hips, pulled them backwards, fitted her whole face between Kuroko’s tights and went absolutely _insane._

She licked, and sucked and nipped and spread and stretched Tetsuya until she was crying out, hips stuttering and squirming.

She arched again, her chest and face flushing deeply, her nipples hardened and toes curling somewhere around Kagami’s head. She could hear how Kagami lapped and sucked happily at her cunt when she released.

Tetsuya panted heavily, trying to gather herself after such a powerful orgasm. Taiga’s mouth was _amazing_.

She whined when Kagami gave her one last long lick and she squirmed away, rolling off of Taiga, not as gracefully as she wanted.

She grunted when her legs finally closed and she felt how _wet and sticky_ she was. Half of this was her release true, but Taiga also had her fair share of credit. Tetsuya blushed.

“Taiga-chan now it’s-“ She stopped when she turned and looked at her girlfriend who was laying there, blissed out as if she was the one who was thoroughly wrecked – and stopped.

“What?” Taiga asked when Kuroko was just staring at her for a moment.

And then she laughed.

“What?” Taiga shot up and sat up. She pouted and narrowed her eyes.

Kuroko chuckled and reached to the bedside table for a tissue. She brought it to Kagami’s face and wiped it lovingly, but she was still snickering.

_Slightly_.

“You are _such_ a messy eater.” She said and after she was done, leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

Kagami seemed to be frozen for a moment, but then she snapped out of it and blushed _so_ hard it could actually be _redder_ than her hair.

“You’re awful!” She cried out and flopped down on the bed, curing on her side, away from Tetsuya.

Kuroko chuckled and threw the tissue on the floor. She’ll clean up later.

Right now, it was _her_ turn to embarrass Kagami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls no bashing, it's my first time writing girl on girl orz


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Hand Jobs

Taiga had to tear his mouth away from that slim, pale column that was Kuroko’s neck _by force_ because what he heard was still ringing in his ears.

_That_ was definitely a moan.

Kuroko looked down, eyes lidded and cheeks flushed, teeth biting his lower lip and Taiga swallowed.

“I’m sorry.” Kuroko said, blinking a few times. Taiga blinked himself, his mind hazy and confused why the hell was Kuroko even apologizing.

And then his eyes widened when he felt the subtle shifting of Kuroko’s hips.

Subtle, yet noticeable, since the boy was straddling his lap anyway, so it was hard to miss.

It was hard to miss the way his pants tented even more when Taiga looked down.

“Oh.” Taiga said eloquently like a dumbass.

Kuroko gave him a shaky smile.

“You kiss too well Kagami-kun. I simply got excited.”

Taiga still had some brain cells left in his head and he knew Kuroko too long to not recognize the familiar tactic: embarrass him to hide his own shame. Even thought he didn’t need to feel _any_ shame. Honestly Taiga was still kind of in awe that he turned someone (well, not just someone. _Kuroko._ ) on.

And yet he still took the bait. Like the dumbass.

“Oh my god shut up!”

Tetsuya chuckled and sat down more comfortably in Kagami’s lap.

Unfortunately, that put slight pressure on his private parts and he groaned, head falling forward and resting against Kagami’s chest.

Silence.

“Please give me a moment.” Kuroko said suddenly and burrowed his forehead more into Kagami’s shoulder. His ears were bright red.

Taiga swallowed.

“Hey.” He hesitated and pushed Kuroko away so he could look him in the eye.

Kuroko blinked and looked up at him. Taiga bit his lip and after a deep inhale, gathered all his wits for one single, simple question.

“Can…uh, can I?”

Tetsuya gave him a look which turned from confused to embarrassed in a manner of seconds.

His blush flared suddenly, he dropped his gaze and Kagami’s body kind of reacted to the sight, its temperature rising suddenly.

Kuroko gave a slight nod, so subtle and barely noticeable, that if he didn’t sit _right there_ in Kagami’s lap, Taiga would probably miss it.

He swallowed thickly and reached towards Kuroko.

His fingers slipped under the elastic waistband of his shorts and boxers and he carefully and gently peeled them back as if he was trying not to scare a wild animal.

He just didn’t know who was the animal in this analogy; him _or_ Tetsuya.

Or both.

His mouth dropped a little when he saw the pink and swollen head of Kuroko’s cock poking over the hem of his pants. It was glistening already with a drop of pre-cum on the tip.

Kuroko shifted his hips up, so Kagami could tug at his pants down, just enough so he could free his whole cock.

Kuroko’s head dropped and his hair obscured his eyes so Kagami couldn’t see his face and expressions, but he didn’t try and force him to look at him.

He touched him, first hesitantly with the tips of his fingers and then wrapped his whole hand around Kuroko’s member.

Tetsuya made a chocked noise when Kagami’s hand swallowed his whole chock.

Taiga gave it an experimental tug and watched in fascination how the head poked from his fist. He did it again. And again. _And again_ , and then before he noticed, he was already jerking Kuroko off, touching him like that for the first time, making him moan and squirm in his lap.  

He…thought about it before. But he didn’t know it would happen any time _soon_. He certainly didn’t _plan_ for it.

Kuroko said he was good at kissing, but that _had_ to be bullshit. After all his mouth wasn’t anywhere _near_ Kuroko’s lips when he started squirming on top of him. Which meant Kuroko _liked_ having his neck teased.

That thought made him swallow again and squeeze his hand unconsciously tighter.

Kuroko mewled and jerked suddenly, coming all over Kagami’s hand. Taiga blinked and opened his now sticky palm.

_He_ did that.

Kuroko was flushed, but he was looking at Kagami, not avoiding his gaze this time.

And then he flopped against his chest, snuggling and trying to hide. Taiga sighed and reached to the coffee table for the box of tissues.

He cleaned his hand, threw the tissue on the table and wrapped his hands around Kuroko in a comfortable hug.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence.

Not for long.

He yelped when he felt sudden pressure on his crotch and groaned when he realized how painfully _hard_ he was himself.

“Wait.” He said and looked down to where Kuroko was curiously and experimentally touching the tent in Kagami’s pants.

“What are you doing?” He chocked out when Kuroko ran his fingers over the visible curve of his arousal.

Kuroko looked up, still pressed against Kagami’s shoulder.

“I think you know what I’m doing.” He said matter-of-factly and then blushed. “I can’t?”

Taiga felt himself sweat. He nodded and braced himself nervously. How could he say no to Kuroko anyway? It was _physically_ impossible.

Tetsuya looked down again and mimicked Kagami from before, gently tugging at this pants and underwear.

Taiga groaned when his cock all but _jumped_ free from its confinement and blushed when he saw how Kuroko’s brow raised at the sight.

Tetsuya hummed and ran a finger curiously over the visible vein on the side up to the head and pressed the tip of his finger to the already wet slit.

He was barely touching him, feather light and gentle, but Taiga already felt like coming. He ground himself and let Kuroko explore.

Tetsuya hummed again when he felt the texture and the shape with his fingers, pulled down on the skin to reveal the pink head.

Taiga was twitching in Kuroko’s hand as if telling him what he wanted.

Kuroko spread his palm over the head of Kagami’s cock and rotated it, making it slick with his pre-come, while he held the skin back with the other.

Taiga covered his mouth to stifle the embarrassing groans which threatened to escape his mouth.

When Kuroko’s hand was wet enough he wrapped it around Kagami’s member, it’s girth too much for him to be able to cover it all.

Kagami moaned loudly when Kuroko stroked him steadily and his head fell back against the couch. Compared to him, Taiga had _no_ finesse, and used his bigger size to his advantage, weather Kuroko’s movements were so calculated as if he thought about in great detail before.

But Kuroko still enjoyed it, so Taiga tried not to dwell on it much.

Besides, it was hard to think straight when his small, skilled fingers were slowly driving him crazy.

He fisted both hands in Kuroko’s shirt, body curled against Kuroko’s and hid his face in Kuroko’s shoulder, coming in jerked, hot spurts.

Kuroko held him up, face nuzzling into Kagami’s neck affectionately, hand moving until Kagami’s cock stopped jerking and he threw himself against the back of the couch.

Taiga tried to calm his breathing and closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the fleeting feeling that came with an afterglow.

When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Kuroko’s gently smiling face.

And then his sticky hand.

The smile which barely bloomed on Kagami’s face turned into a grimace.

Kuroko spread his hand and his release formed a membrane between his fingers.

“You came a lot Kagami-kun. Is this usual for you?” He moved his hand curiously looking it over.

Taiga sputtered and lowered Kuroko’s hand.

“Shut up. And stop that, that’s gross.”

Kuroko tilted his head to the side, looking slightly confused.

“Nonsense. Loving you could never be gross.”

Taiga just stared at him for a longer moment before he closed his eyes.

“You are going to _kill_ me one day.”

He heard Kuroko’s chuckle and then felt lips press a soft kiss to his lips.

And he couldn’t help but grin this time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Aphrodisiacs

“What’s the occasion?”

Taiga looked at him after he finished filling his own glass with white wine.

“No occasion.” He shrugged and went back to the kitchen area.

Kuroko took in the simple set up of a table for two. The lights were dimmed a little and he could hear soft music coming from the CD player.

He had to smile a little when he took in his own equally simple, _casual_ clothes. Jeans, t-shirt and socks.

Kagami was dressed normally as well, in a baggy, black t-shirt and some loose pants.

But he knew he was about to serve a dish which could put many five-star restaurants to shame.

“We’re extremely underdressed.” He took his seat and waited patiently for the food.

Taiga snorted.

“Nah, it’s fine. I just…got an urge.” His blush spoke volumes about what kind of urge he was talking about.

“Taiga-kun could have just asked. You don’t have to seduce me with food.”

Kagami snorted.

“Stop ruining the mood. Here.”

When Kagami set the plate, full with delicious risotto, in front of Kuroko he actually sighed.

Kagami laughed when he sat across from him.

“Try it first, before judging.”

Before he did though he just inhaled and it immediately warmed him from inside. The sweet, a little spicy smell made his mouth water and his fingertips and toes tingle, which was a little strange a reaction to _food_ but he dismissed it.

He almost didn’t want to try that first bite because the smells were good enough.

But when Kagami gave him a strange look, he shook his head and picked up his fork.

“Hmm. This is amazing Taiga-kun.” He said after the first taste.

Kagami gave him a small, shy smile as if he never before cooked a meal for Kuroko.

“Glad you like it.”

They ate in relative silence, enjoying the nice and quiet atmosphere and their tangled legs under the table.

Kuroko almost asked for seconds but then Kagami brought his homemade ice cream and he forgot about the main dish for a moment. It was _desert_ time.

“Sometimes I think you only want the vanilla sweets.”

Kuroko finished the bowl of ice cream and licked his lips.

“Partially.”

“Oi!” Kagami laughed and kicked him lightly under the table. Kuroko gave him a smirk.

Wordlessly, he picked up his glass of wine and Kagami did the same.

After they clicked them together and sipped a bit, Kagami stood up and took Kuroko’s hand.

“Come on. We’ll watch something.”

 

* * *

 

Tetsuya hid his yawn in Kagami’s shoulder.

The movie was pretty boring. Or maybe he was just sleepy. The dinner was delicious, his belly was pleasantly full and he was content to just snuggle deeper into Kagami’s arms and just fall asleep like this.

He blinked a few times, trying to clear the weird fog from his eyes. The images on the screen were blurry and soft, and so were the voices. Tetsuya furrowed his brows. He could barely make any sense from what they were watching. Maybe he ought to call it a night and they should go to bed.

“Tai-“ He abruptly stopped when he felt lips on his neck.

At first it was just a kiss, then it was another and then, before he knew, it was mouthing up the column of his neck, ending with teeth nipping a delicate patch of skin just under his jaw.

“Taiga-kun.” Kuroko choked out and gently pushed his boyfriend away.

Kagami blinked slowly, not understanding what was happening.

“What are you doing?” Kuroko asked, even though he knew very well _what_ he was doing.

Kagami blinked again.

“Nothing.”

Tetsuya gave him an unimpressed look.

“Are you sure?”

Kagami opened his mouth. His eyes suddenly cleared from the familiar fog and he turned red. But not like in a blush. His face simply went _hot_ as well as his whole body, so snugly pressed to Tetsuya’s it was impossible to miss.  

“I-“ He said, stopped and swallowed. “What the hell?”

“Taiga-kun. Are you feverish?” Kuroko pressed a hand to Kagami’s forehead and then to his cheeks. Indeed, he was _burning_.

Now there _was_ a heavy blush over Kagami’s face.

“Yeah, I…I do feel hot.” He said and shifted a bit and pushed his hair at the back of his neck to create some semblance of wind. “Don’t you?”

Kuroko thought about it and indeed. He was only warm before, but now there was some strange heat coiling in his chest. It was all because Kagami started touching him. And now that he thought about it he didn’t know why he stopped him.

He wanted more.

“A little.” He admitted and pressed a hand to Kagami’s burning cheek again. His head was spinning now and he realized he could smell Kagami’s bodywash on him. It teased his nostrils and made his mouth water too.

They looked at each other for a long moment, gaze hot and longing, before Kagami pounced first, meeting Kuroko halfway and plunging his tongue into his waiting mouth while his hands groped everywhere they could reach until Kuroko was flat on his back on the couch and Kagami was hovering over him.

Kagami was the one to break the furious, messy kiss.

“No.” Kuroko whined and tugged at Kagami’s hair until he started mouthing over his neck again before he started to suck on a patch of skin.

Kuroko arched with a choked moan and lifted his hips trying to find _some_ friction.

He found Kagami’s hand, pressing flatly at first to his crotch, massaging it, fondling and drawing incoherent moans out of Kuroko’s kiss bitten lips.

Tetsuya finally focused enough to slap Kagami’s hands away and undo the fly of his jeans. He groaned with relief when the pressure on his cock lessened a bit.

Kagami groaned something into his ear and then started tugging his pants and underwear down. Kuroko kicked them off, hoping he wasn’t kicking _Kagami_ by accident. He expected warm hands (maybe even _a warm mouth_ ) to pay attention to him he was left with no source of warmth and he whined.

“Where-“ He said and then heard shuffling and pants (probably) dropping to the floor.

“Here.” Kagami said and Kuroko moaned when finally, he took his cock into his bigger, warmer hand and started to jerk him off.

It was as if the whole heat from his body concentrated in that one place and poured it all into Kuroko’s body.

It was _amazing_.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Tetsuya moaned, hips lifting and hands wrapping around Kagami’s back. He needed _some_ anchor. “Don’t stop.” He panted when Kagami paused for a moment.

In response he got a chaste, _almost_ innocent kiss on the mouth. Kagami adjusted himself above Kuroko, straddled his legs and fitted both his own and Kuroko’s cock into his hand and started jerking them both off in fast strokes.

Tetsuya’s mouth when slack and he whined when he felt Kagami’s own manhood: hard, hot, _slick_ rub over his own.

Kagami panted his name into his ear, squeezed his cock and bit the underside of his jaw again, following with a broad lick.

They were both dripping all over Kuroko’s stomach.

Tetsuya’s hands found themselves under Kagami’s shirt, nails biting into his skin.

Taiga didn’t seem to mind, if anything he arched, moaning and his hands squeezed hard between their bodies.

The fog and the heat were getting thicker and all Tetsuya wanted right now was to _come_.

Kagami as if heard his request because he gave both their erections a few more sharp jerks and Tetsuya came thickly all over Kagami’s hand.

“ _Oh_.” He thought when Kagami smeared the sticky messy on his belly with his free hand, dipping a finger into his bellybutton almost playfully.

Kagami let Kuroko’s wet cock slip from his grasp and focused on himself for now.

Tetsuya didn’t mind, if anything he was more than appreciative of the picture. It was a shame that Kagami didn’t bother to take of his shirt though.

Kuroko wouldn’t mind it even more if he could see how his beautiful torso turned pink and how his pecks jumped from time to time with each jerk he gave himself.

All he could do was map his back as much as he could, run his hands under his wing bones and feel how his muscles tenses when he was getting just a little bit closer to his own orgasm. 

Tetsuya arched, trying to capture Kagami’s lips in a kiss but he missed

 “Taiga-kun, Taiga-kun…” He mouthed over Kagami’s jaw like Kagami did before to him. “Don’t hold back.” He whispered.

Taiga chocked and finally came, pulling away from Kuroko and stroking himself through it, spurting hot, white fluid over Kuroko’s pale skin, eyes locked firmly on the sight.

Tetsuya’s sighed when Kagami spilled the last drops and stilled above him, panting heavily and blinking.

Kuroko closed his eyes and tentatively touched the sticky mess all over his belly. He bit his lip when he could feel how it clung to the tips of his fingers. He risked reaching out his hand further finding Kagami’s but what his fingers hit was both hot and hard and _pulsing._

His eyes snapped open and he craned his neck a bit to look down and then at Kagami’s face.

“Taiga-kun you’re still hard.”

Kagami blinked and looked down at his sticky cock, still standing proudly between his legs and a dark red bundle of hair. He looked a little shocked and then blushed.

“I…” He paused. “Tetsuya you too.”

Kuroko blinked and then indeed noticed that despite coming (pretty hard) he was still erect. And twitching where was laid on his belly.

His blush was a little weaker than Kagami’s but he did feel equally embarrassed.

He managed to sit up finally, the mess on his skin dried at this point and felt uncomfortable.

Kagami tried to cover his own dick as if Kuroko never saw him like that.

As if he never _caused_ him to be like that.

But this was a _little_ strange.

Kuroko gently circled Kagami’s wrist and pried the hand which was trying to hide his manhood.

And honestly it looked a little painful. Maybe if he used his mouth that would take the edge off a bit and would feel good for Kagami.

He liked making Kagami feel good after all.

He blushed then when his own cock stirred at his thoughts.

“Shall…shall we take this to the bedroom maybe?”

Kagami looked at him and he seemed shy for some reason but then nodded.

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

 

* * *

 

They barely closed the door behind themselves, when Kagami grabbed Kuroko around the waist and threw him unceremoniously on the bed.

He gasped, air leaving his lungs when he bounced off the mattress.

Kagami grabbed Kuroko by the waist and pulled him further down the bed, until his legs hit the floor. He pouted at being manhandled like that, but then he stopped when he saw how Kagami’s eyes bore into him and he swallowed thickly his still erect cock twitching.

Kagami caught the sight and knelt on the floor, in front of the bed and between Kuroko’s legs. He fit so perfectly there, but Kuroko didn’t have the time to dwell on it and appreciate it much because he was suddenly engulfed in warm, wet heat.

Tetsuya threw his head back on the bed, tried to muffle his moans with his hands, but it became apparent when Kagami didn’t stop taking Kuroko in deep that he wouldn’t be able to do it anyway so he fitted his hands, almost painfully, in Kagami’s hair.

Kagami squeezed the base of his cock with a fist the other hand burning a brand on his tight while he sucked him slowly and deliberately.

Until he pulled off with a wet pop.

Kuroko looked down the length of his body, confused why Kagami had stopped.

Taiga licked his head with a broad lick and then pressed a kiss to the side of his erection.

And then he unexpectedly and without warning resumed and Tetsuya almost lost his mind.

He came down Kagami’s throat and whimpered when Taiga let his cock slip out of his mouth.

Still hard. A little less than before, but _still_ swollen.

Tetsuya was starting to get a bit worried, when the hazy fog from his mind cleared, but then Kagami rolled him over onto his stomach.

Tetsuya’s shaky limbs let him get onto his hands and knees when the other set of hands returned, rubbing, stroking and pinching everywhere they could reach.

Taiga pulled at his shirt, trying to get it off and Tetsuya stood up on his knees to help him.

As a thank you, Taiga tilted his head backwards and slotted their mouths together in a hot kiss, and Kuroko was able to taste himself on Kagami’s tongue.

Tetsuya’s hands dropped back on the mattress and he ended on all fours, naked this time. Taiga made an appreciative murmur and started to kiss down spine, slowly making his way down.

Tetsuya’s heart fluttered and he shivered as he got lower and lower, until he reached the small of his back.

Hands spread his cheeks and Tetsuya gripped the sheets tighter.

At first there was a broad stroke of a rough, hot tongue and lips mouthing. Tetsuya’s head began to spin and he rested his forehead on his arms, lifting his hips up. Kagami hummed and the vibration went through Kuroko’s whole body.

Kagami continued in a slow pace, stretching Kuroko and making him wet with just his lips and tongue for a long moment that when he finally added fingers Kuroko noticed only when they touched and rubbed his prostate.

Tetsuya waited patiently for Kagami to finish so they could change positions into something more comfortable. Kuroko wanted to see his face when he entered and be able to hold onto his arms. Kiss him too.

But Kagami shifted and sat down, making himself more comfortable on the bed and didn’t seem to be finishing any time soon.

Quite the contrary; he seemed to be pretty dead set on making Kuroko come like that.

Tetsuya glanced down at his hard and drooling cock and bit his lip.

“Taiga-kun.” He whined.

Kagami made a wet noise, but didn’t stop.

It was hard to concentrate like this but Tetsuya forced himself to raise his body on his trembling arms.

“Taiga-kun. Please, _stop._ ”

This got Kagami’s attention and he pulled away from Kuroko’s backside.

“What?” He asked confused.

Kuroko tried to look annoyed, but he was probably blushing and his dick pulsed uncomfortably between his legs while his hole was slick and stretched and damn it he was _ready_.

With a small, frustrated noise he sat down, releasing his hips from Kagami’s hold and turned around, this time pushing Kagami down on the bed.

Kuroko glanced at Kagami’s own erection and he immediately wanted to taste it.

So he did.

Kagami was always too big to fit fully in Kuroko’s mouth, but he made sure to lave it and make it slick as much as he could.

He was too preoccupied that he didn’t notice Kagami sitting up and stripping from his shirt and then reaching to the bedside table for something.

Moments later slick, cold fingers touched his already slack hole and stretched it a little more. There was no burn but Tetsuya let Kagami’s erection slip from his mouth as he moaned.

“You like this?” Kagami asked, his voice rough. He probably didn’t mean to sound like this, but something in Tetsuya stirred.

He straddled Kagami’s hips and pushed him again so was flat on the bed.

He reached behind himself to grip Kagami’s dick and guided it between his legs.

Taiga gripped his ass and spread it, helping Kuroko’s body accommodate Kagami’s cock.

Kuroko threw his head back, throat bobbing as he sunk down slowly and carefully.

He rode him slow at first, languidly, trying to get used to the stretch himself. When the initial burn melted away, so did Kuroko’s inhibitions. This time he was the one to wrung out moans and grunts from Kagami. It made him excited to hear Kagami curse and groan because of him, to feel his hands grip his hips and squeeze them, undoubtedly leaving handprints there.

Kuroko’s throat hitched when he thought about that.  

He wanted to make it last longer but he already came three times and he was beginning to feel exhausted.

He released suddenly when Kagami lifted his hips and hit his spot hard. His come spurted messily over Kagami’s abs. Kuroko only had a moment to realize that a) it wasn’t much and b) his cock finally went soft. Then Kagami growled and flipped them over.

Tetsuya yelped when Kagami gripped his ankles and spread his legs further, driving into him deep, his cock so hard and so hot inside it made his toes curl.

Tetsuya let him, arms wrapped around Kagami’s hips and weakly pushing and pulling along with him. It was unnecessary since Kagami was doing all the work anyway, but he needed to hold onto _something_.

Taiga rolled his hips a few more times, stretching Kuroko more. Tetsuya gasped and clenched around him.

Taiga pulled out in the last minute and came over Kuroko’s stomach, effectively turning them both into sticky messes.

They both panted, foreheads nuzzling against each other. Tetsuya nosed gently against Kagami’s jaw and Kagami shuddered at the contrast to the violent release he just experienced.

Kuroko’s cock was limp now and he was sticky and messy and as much as he was satisfied he also wanted a _bath_.

“I think it’s over.” He murmured, referring to the strange heat which gripped them for some reason and wouldn’t leave them until they were spent.

Well, _he_ was spent.

Kagami shifted and looked straight into Kuroko’s eyes.

He recognized that look. He saw it just moments before when he was riding Kagami. His eyes bored into him, hot and blazing.

Breath caught in his throat, and if that wasn’t enough to make him understand that they wouldn’t be done for a _while_ , the hot length of Kagami’s erection, dragging heavily and leaving a sticky trail along Kuroko’s thigh _did_.

Kuroko swallowed thickly and nodded.

“I’ll help.”

It was only after about an hour and a half when Kagami came for the last time, shivering and gasping and between Kuroko’s trembling tights that he _finally_ went soft.

Kuroko whined and threw an arm over his eyes. Kagami flopped graceless down next to him. Clumsily he gathered him into his arms and pressed a brief kiss to his hair.

And when the first ray of sun touched their window they were finally able to fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko immediately sat up in bed when he woke up.

At first, he was confused, blurry eyes not being able to recognize his surroundings.

He blinked a few times, his vision clearing to show that it was _indeed_ his and Kagami’s bedroom.

Tetsuya’s cheeks reddened when he remembered last night in both embarrassment and shame. He wasn’t shy or ashamed of sex but what transpired last night after dinner was bit... _too_ much.

That realization made him sober immediately and the last traces of sleepiness disappeared.

With horror his eyes widened and he threw the duvet away, prepared to run off to the bathroom.

He blinked when he took in his appearance.

He was…clean. And he was also wearing a clean t-shirt which undoubtedly belonged to Kagami as it was too wide and long to be his.

What was more it seemed that the sheets were changed sometime during the night…or early morning.

Kuroko looked to the side and noticed that Kagami’s side of the bed was empty and when he touched it was also cold, meaning Kagami was up for some time already.

Tetsuya felt the cold feeling of anxiety grip his insides. Was he also shamed?

Or maybe…maybe he was hurt?

Tetsuya blushed again, remembering how many times Kagami needed to reach his release before he could rest.

Kuroko sighed. He wanted to slip his feet into his slippers but they were nowhere to be found so he padded bare-foot into the kitchen.

His legs felt like jelly and he could still feel the imprint of Kagami’s hands and _teeth_ all over his body.

Kagami was sitting at the kitchen table, head in his hands as he stared at the flat surface. Kuroko noticed a glass of water and aspirin tablets.

Tetsuya hesitated in the doorway before he called out his name gently.

Kagami stirred and looked up at Kuroko.

He had dark bags under his eyes and he looked like…well he barely got any sleep it seemed last night. Tetsuya passed out and he didn’t wake up even when Kagami cleaned and dressed him and then changed the sheets.

He felt a little guilty.

He approached Kagami carefully, but it was read the wrong way.

“I’m not gonna pounce on you.” He snorted, a dark blush visible on his face. “I don’t think I’m…at least not for a while.”

Kuroko sighed. _Partly_ in relief.

“I know.”

Kagami nodded and sat up straight in the chair.

“I feel like I’m hungover.” He admitted.

“Yes, me too.” Kuroko admitted when he realized his head was starting to pound.

“Here.” Kagami pushed the glass and aspirin in his direction. “It helps a little.”

Kuroko drank the medicine and licked his lips. He was feeling a little hungry too.

He noticed Kagami staring at him intensely, but not with an undertone of lust as he did yesterday.

“Are…” he stopped, licked his lips and cleared his throat. “Are you mad at me?”

Kuroko blinked.

“Why?”

Kagami blushed and looked down with a scowl. He stayed silent for a long while, avoiding looking at Kuroko.

“I am not.” Kuroko said and put his hands on Kagami’s shoulders.

“That was weird.” Kagami grunted and risked a look at Kuroko from the corner of his eye.

“It was. But no one forced us. Remember?” Somewhere during the night, he realized that his mind wasn’t as clouded as he thought. Sure, they were both a little hot and they lasted longer than usual, and it felt _nothing_ mattered but it wasn’t like he didn’t want Kagami’s touch on him and Taiga also never showed any non-verbal signs that he was unhappy with what they were doing.

Kuroko cupped Kagami’s face and turned it his way. He knew he was blushing as well, but somehow Kagami feeling embarrassed as much as he was making him feel less lost.

“I am fine.” He said and kissed Kagami’s pout. It was innocent and completely devoid of any innuendo.

Kagami flumped against Kuroko’s chest and circled his waist.

Kuroko stroked his hair before he pushed his head away.

“You need to sleep.” He said and Kagami didn’t even protest.

Kuroko ushered him to the bedroom, promising that he will join him soon. Kuroko couldn’t ignore his hunger so he fixed himself a very quick snack.

It was tempting to leave the dishes in the sink but his nature didn’t let him and he ended up washing them all, along with the ones from last night. Kagami was probably long asleep by this point. Good.

Kuroko was putting the plates away in the cupboards, trying to fit everything the way Kagami kept it.

A strange bottle caught his eye and he picked it up from between soy and teriyaki sauces.

And a familiar scent hit his nostrils and his head spun for a moment.

_Oh_. He found the source of their…problem.

Kagami-kun must have added this to the dinner yesterday. It tasted nice and smelled even nicer but either Kagami-kun added too much of it or the side effects were too unpredictable.

Kuroko debated it for a moment, before he opened the cabinet under the sink and threw the bottle in the trash bin.

He’ll talk to Kagami later about it.

He didn’t regret last night and he didn’t feel like they did something _bad_ , even if the incident was a _little_ embarrassing.

But they definitely didn’t need any _enhancements_ to their sex life.

He was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /hides
> 
> I was VERY hesitant to post it XD it was a good idea when i wrote it but then i finished it and was like eeh? 
> 
> I don't really like it but I can't really make it better so. meh


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Stripping + Breast Worship

“I am incredibly jealous.”

The question came out of nowhere both for Kagami and for Kuroko alike.

Taiga looked at the other girl while she was fastening the clasps of her regular bra.

“Of what?”

Tetsuya was sitting on the bench, waiting for her girlfriend to get ready so they could leave the school premises together and go home. Despite neither of them being very concerned with their looks, Taiga was the one who took longer to get ready after club. Mostly because she liked taking longer, warm showers to relax her muscles.

Tetsuya rested her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. Eyes wandering over the tall, athletic figure starting from her long, powerful legs, over her backside, back and to her shoulders where messy (no matter how much she tried to brush it, it always stayed the same) red hair rested.

“Of Taiga-chan’s perfect body.”

Taiga laughed suddenly, but the blush was still there, around her ears.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Taiga dismissed her comment and buttoned her shirt, stopped undid a few buttons and started again. Tetsuya smiled to herself at that. She always messed up when she was in a hurry.

“I mean it.” Tetsuya stood up and grabbed her cardigan. It was still warm, but the hair at her nape was still a bit damp and she didn’t want Kagami scolding her. Mostly because it was annoying.

Taiga grunted when she was tucking her shirt into the hem of her uniform skirt.

“Yeah?” She grabbed her hair tie from the side pocket of her bag and tied a quick, messy pony tail. Tetsuya thought Kagami needed a haircut.

“Mhm.” Tetsuya mused and made sure everything was in her own bag as well.

“And what are you exactly even jealous off?”

Tetsuya raised her eyes. Taiga stood in front of her, bag on her shoulder where she clutched the strap with one hand and the keys to the club room in the other. She tilted her head waiting for Tetsuya to answer.

“Everything.”

“It’s the tits again right?”

Tetsuya felt a blush bloom on her face.

Taiga sighed. She shook her head.

“Look. Having big ti- I mean a bigger chest isn’t exactly a good thing for someone who does sport you know?” She glanced at Tetsuya’s front and bit her lip.

“I mean.” She cleared her throat. “They get in the way you know?”

Kuroko pouted.

“That’s not really making me feel better.” She said and openly stared at Kagami’s breasts. She could see the outline of her bra if she looked close enough.

“And Taiga-chan’s aren’t that big either, it wasn’t my point.”

“Then what _was_ your point?”

Tetsuya sighed.

“I meant that you have an athlete’s perfect body.” 

“Oh.” Kagami scratched the back of her head. “Maybe. I guess.” She sniffed nervously. “I thought you mean I look like a perfect girl or something. Which is bullshit you know. I’m not exactly any guys ideal ‘type’.”

Tetsuya laughed. “Neither am I.” She was short, no hour glass figure, small chest, almost no butt. She didn’t even have the allure of a sweet and cute girl most boys liked.

Not that she cared about it, she was just…Tetsuya.

And she knew Kagami wasn’t popular among boys with her being taller than most of them, had more defined muscles and could bend then in half if she wanted.

Tetsuya smiled to herself.

Neither of them were Momoi, who fit that mold. But neither of them really cared.

At least that’s what Tetsuya thought for most of her life, until she met Kagami, fell for her spitfire best friend and partner on the court.

And well…if Kagami was a girl who liked girls…didn’t it mean she _would_ like girls who looked more _like_ Momoi?

“Yeah well. That’s because you’re a little shit.” Kagami commented with a smirk and grabbed Kuroko’s hand. “Are we done here? I wanna get out of here and go to Majibu. I’m _starving_.”

“Ah. Taiga-chan is taking me on a date?”

Kagami stopped.

“If I was taking you on a date, it would somewhere better than Majibu don’t you think?”

“Ah, but I don’t mind, as long as it’s with you.”

Taiga’s face turned crimson.

“I hate you. Lock the door.” She threw the keys at Kuroko who caught them effortlessly.

“I want a milkshake.” Kuroko said after she gave the keys back to the teachers’ room and ran up to her girlfriend.

Taiga snorted when their hands tangled together.

“See, maybe if you’d _ate_ properly it would go to your tits and they’d grew bigger and you wouldn’t mope.” She said and tried poking Kuroko.

Tetsuya avoided her hand easily.

“But you said they get in the way.”

“During sport.” She nodded. “Not during the other things.”

She said that meaning to cheer Kuroko up, make her snark back at Taiga and embarrass her.

The results were different.

Tetsuya went quiet and thought about what she just heard. They had sex one time so far, because school and club filled all their free time and during the little free time they had neither of them had enough energy to try and engage in more.

Tetsuya bit her lip.

That was what she rationalized at least.

“Hey.” Taiga tugged at her hand. “You okay?”

Kuroko saw that they already arrived at the fast-food joint.

She nodded.

“Yes, I’m fine.”

Taiga grinned and pulled her inside and Tetsuya went willingly.

 

* * *

 

Kagami didn’t understand.

Not because she was ignorant.

She just _couldn’t_ understand.

Tetsuya was always the shortest, smallest, fairest and weakest. Even Akashi-san, despite only having a few inches of height over her, could make up with her general aura of intimidation.

And hair.

Tetsuya had recurring feelings of body envy in middle school but they never made her feel more than a little determined to just work harder on herself.

When…Kagami happened, it changed a bit.

Now Tetsuya would find herself thinking that her general lack of appeal stuck out like a sore thumb when she was with her taller and generally better-looking girlfriend. Not that people could notice, but _she_ did and she wondered if Kagami noticed too.

Kagami liked her…of that much she was certain.

But sometimes Tetsuya wondered if she was…satisfied.

There were times when after a bath, Tetsuya let her towel slip and she stood in front of a mirror and examined.

No hourglass figure, small chest, pale skin, curly hair…. even between her legs.

Short.

Visible ribs.

Perturbing hip bones.

Tetsuya bit her lip, cheeks flushing and pressed a hand between her legs, one finger slipping between her folds.

Wet.

She tried to remember how Kagami did it, fingers longer and thicker yet clumsy.

Tetsuya sighed and stopped.

She cleaned her hands, dried off and got dressed in her very plain, very unappealing pajamas.

She was scrolling her social media on her phone before bed when she got a text from Kagami.

_Come over tomorrow. I’ll make dinner._

Tetsuya’s lips curled in a small smile but it fell immediately after.

_Ok._ She typed and hid her phone under the pillow.

 

* * *

 

The only logical conclusion was for them to end here, but Tetsuya had to comment anyway.

“Taiga-chan is very bold.” She panted and failed to stifle a groan when sharp teeth nipped the delicate skin of her neck.

“Really?” Taiga said and genuinely looked surprised. “I wasn’t the one who sat on my lap after dinner though.”

Kuroko pouted.

“Taiga-chan is too heavy for me.”

Kagami grinned and bit Kuroko’s nose. Any other girl would probably be outraged at a comment like that, but Kagami didn’t care much. She knew she was bigger than most girls and took pride in it. Thanks to that she had more stamina and could compete with equally bigger and stronger players on the court.

“Rude.” She said and kissed Kuroko again.

Tetsuya let her, wounding her own arms around Taiga’s neck.

One of Kagami’s hands was at the small of her back while the other was stroking idly her thigh but now both of them moved to the front and started unbuttoning Kuroko’s shirt, one small button after another small button.

“Mmm, Taiga-chan what are you doing.”

Kagami snorted into her mouth and Kuroko giggled.

“Moron. What does it look like?” She said and pulled the shirt from Kuroko’s uniform skirt. “I’m undressing you.”

“Hmm, I can do it myself.” Kuroko said but obediently slipped her arms through the sleeves and the shirt was tossed somewhere on the floor.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Kagami grabbed the hem of Kuroko’s undershirt and pulled it over her head.

Kagami kissed Kuroko again and pulled her legs fully on the bed.

Tetsuya lifted her hips of the bed, supported her upper torso on her elbows and watched as Kagami slipped her panties down over her knees.

She bit her lip, blushing when she saw that they were already a little damp.

Kagami didn’t comment, just tossed them on the floor. Then she stripped Kuroko’s knee socks from her legs.

Kuroko stood up suddenly.

“Not fair, I want to undress you too.”

Kagami rolled her eyes.

“Fine.” She wanted to stand up but Kuroko pushed at her shoulders.

“Please sit.” She said and skimmed her fingers over Kagami’s neck. She pulled at the loosely hanging bow around her neck and untied it completely. She dropped it to the floor as well.

Tetsuya unbuttoned Kagami’s shirt and then pouted when she saw the familiar grey sports bra peeking.

“Really?”

Kagami shrugged but she was blushing.

“I hate the regular ones.”

Kuroko sighed and made quick work of the rest of the buttons. She pushed on Kagami’s arms, falling a bit forward.

“Please stay still.” She complained, but Kagami ignored her, circled her arm around Kuroko’s waist.

And then her shirt fell down to the floor, leaving Kuroko completely exposed.

Taiga slid her hands over her thighs up and cupped her ass, spread it a little and felt the wetness which already accumulated there.

She pushed one finger in and Tetsuya sighed quietly.

Tetsuya straightened and looked down at Kagami, slapping her hands away.

Kagami laughed and pulled her sports bra over her head, her breast bouncing with the impact.

“What? It’s easier that way.” She said when she saw Kuroko’s disapproving look.

Tetsuya didn’t bother to take it slow and just stripped Kagami of her skirt as quickly as possible, her leggings shorts following. Taiga had no socks on since she took them immediately when they came home. She liked walking around barefoot.

The only thing she took her time with were her own panties and she noticed with satisfaction that they were damp as well.

Kuroko knelt on the floor and between Kagami’s spread legs, kissed her toned stomach up until she arrived at the softer and fuller flesh. She mouthed one of her breasts, nipping it lightly.

She pulled away and cupped both of them in her hands, brushed her thumbs over bigger and darker nipples than hers.

Kagami grunted and Kuroko squeezed, enjoyed the weight of them in her hands.

Kagami wrapped her arms around Kuroko’s back and squeezed her in a hug.

“Come up here, you’re gonna get carpet burn.”

Tetsuya hummed and let herself be pulled onto Taiga’s lap, legs spreading and straddling her.

They shared a kiss, before Taiga grazed her neck and shoulders.

She slipped the bra straps of Kuroko’s shoulders; one and then the other.

She reached behind the smaller girl and unclasped it.

Kuroko grabbed onto her front, covering herself when her bra almost slipped from her chest.

Kagami raised an eyebrow.

“What are you doing?”

Kuroko looked at her and then turned away her gaze, suddenly shy.

Kagami sighed and rubbed her back.

“Come on Tetsuya. That’ not fair.”

Kuroko looked up and after a moment of hesitation dropped her hands.

Kagami smiled and grabbed the remaining garment and threw it on the floor where it joined the mess of their clothes.

Kagami steadied Kuroko’s hips, stroked them affectionately and then moved up, over her smooth and flat belly.

“What are you doing?” Kuroko asked when Kagami’s hands were slowly coming up to cup her small breasts.

“I’m going to show you something.” She said when Taiga was suddenly pressing and squeezing her chest in her hands.

“Show me what?”

“How perfectly they fit in my hands. Look.”

Kuroko gasped and tried to twist away, but Kagami didn’t let her.

“Hey, hey, come on. Look.” She said and pinched one rosy, pointed nipple.

“At what?” Kuroko gasped when Taiga pulled her hips upward, so she was hovering and Kagami’s face was more or less around Kuroko’s chest.

“This.” She said and kissed between Kuroko’s breasts before taking the pinched nipple into her mouth.

Kuroko shivered when rough tongue played over her sensitive spot. Kagami closed her eyes and just reacted to what Kuroko found enjoyable. She sucked and licked and when it fully hardened in her mouth she grazed it with her teeth and Tetsuya sobbed.

“Taiga-chan.” She gasped, her tights trembling. “I can’t…anymore.”

Kagami released the nipple and Kuroko gasped at the cold air that hit it.

“C’mere.” She said and pulled Kuroko down and on top of her when she laid herself down on the bed. Tetsuya groaned when their pubis brushed against each other. Taiga slipped a hand between them, adjusted it so they could rub against each other and spread Kuroko’s legs.

“Taiga-chan…”

“Not good?” Kagami asked, running her hands comfortingly over the small of Kuroko’s back.

“It’s…. fine.” She said. Kagami was patiently waiting for her to start moving at her own pace. Kuroko bit her lip and shifted her upper body, hovering it over Kagami’s face.

Taiga took the hint and mouthed over Tetsuya’s chest.

“That good?” She asked and circled her tongue over the other, previously ignored nipple.

“Yes.” Kuroko gasped when she moved tentatively. It was hot and wet and slick.

Kagami hummed and happily sucked at the flesh in her mouth.

“Y-yes.” Kuroko gasped and closed her eyes and continued moving.

 

* * *

 

“Taiga-chan is an animal.”

“Oi!”

“Now I won’t be able to walk to school like a normal person.”

Kagami sighed and ground her chin in the top of Kuroko’s head.

“Ouch.”

“You didn’t complain before.”

“That was before. In the…heat of the moment.”

Taiga snorted.

Kuroko laid limp on top of Kagami, head pillowed between her breasts, legs tangled. Taiga covered them with a light blanket, since she knew Kuroko tended to get cold quickly.

“Thank you.” Tetsuya said suddenly.

“Hm? For what?”

“For making me…well. For boosting my self-confidence, I guess.”

Taiga snorted.

“Why are you laughing?” Kuroko said and raised her head.

“Idiot. That wasn’t the point.”

“No?” Kuroko shifted raised her head, arms crossing over Kagami’s chest. “Then what was.”

Taiga sighed.

“Taiga-chan.”

“You really need to stop calling me that. I’m not a cute, little girl.”

“You’re a cute, big girl. Please don’t change the subject.”

Kagami looked at Kuroko for a long moment. Tetsuya often wondered what she saw.

“I wanted to show you something.” She said.

“Yes, you said so before.” She said and poked Kagami’s own breast. Taiga rolled her eyes.

“Not _that._ ”

“Then what?”

Kagami was silent. Her hand came to pet Kuroko’s hair and push a lock of it behind her ear. Her palm rested there and she pushed Kuroko’s hair forward so their foreheads touched.

“How beautiful you are.”

Kuroko looked at Kagami closely for a longer moment before she closed her eyes with a sigh.

“Taiga-“

“Don’t argue with me.”

“I wasn’t about to.”

“Oh. Okay. Then what were you about to say?”

Kuroko opened her eyes and her lips curled in a pale smile.

“You are also beautiful.”

Taiga held her gaze buy turned crimson and Tetsuya was ready for the outburst of embarrassed yelling.

But Kagami burst out laughing.

Tetsuya didn’t know what was so funny but apparently it was funny enough to be able to see her grumpy girlfriend giggling like the school girl she _was_.

So she joined her, chuckling to some private joke she wasn’t in on, but which made her inside bubbly all the same.

Or maybe it was Kagami’s laugh that did that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Sexting

Tetsuya rolled and stretched on the bed, away from his book when he heard the sound of a text arriving.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Kagami’s name on the display. To say that he dropped everything immediately to answer would be sort of true…if he actually was doing something worth dropping. Or Held.

Tetsuya smiled slightly when he saw that there was a picture attached. It wasn’t unusual for Kagami to send him pictures from America. Usually those were of something he thought Kuroko would like or find interesting. He sent selfies only when either Himuro or Alex forced him to and Kuroko would get a bunch of pictures of the three as well as of Kagami and his new team.

All of these were a nice way of keeping in touch and for Kagami to keep Tetsuya up to speed on what he was doing. So that was nice.

Tetsuya opened the message and his small smile dropped immediately.

He blinked once, twice and trice but the image was still the same.

He felt how his ears turned pink and he _actually_ dropped the phone and buried his face in the comforter.

Five minutes passed and Tetsuya peeked at the phone screen.

Nope. Still the same. Still the same picture of Kagami’s naked torso. The picture was a bit lopsided and cutting off most of his face, leaving only a sliver of his chin and jaw visible.

Was this some kind of invitation? Tetsuya looked at the picture, scrolled up and down in their text thread and mused to himself.

It was possible, since Kagami was a little…shy to say the least and sometimes it was better for him to act than just say what he wanted to do.

Still. It was a little strange.

_Fine, I’ll play._ Tetsuya thought. He sat up on his bed, put away his book and all the things which might come in the way.

He didn’t feel very inspired though so he only opened his pajama shirt, mussed his hair slightly and raised his phone, aiming the camera at himself.

He felt his cheeks burn when he took the snap. He wasn’t as well build as Kagami and it turned out a bit awkward now when he looked at the picture.  

Well, whatever. He sent it without any comment and put the phone away, flopping down on the bed and burying his face in a pillow.

Three seconds later his phone vibrated.

It was Kagami.

“Hello?”

“WHAT THE HELL KUROKO?!”

“Please don’t yell, Kagami-kun.” Tetsuya grimaced pulling the phone away from his ear.

“What was that?!” Kagami seemed to ignore Kuroko’s complaint and launched into a tirade of sputtering of mixed Japanese and English.

“Please calm down, I can’t understand what you’re saying.”

Kagami stopped inhaled, exhaled and inhaled again.

“Why did you send me this…this _picture_?”

Kuroko blinked, feeling utterly confused.

“Because you send me one first?”

“What!?”

“Kagami-kun?”

Taiga was silent for a moment, but Kuroko could hear talking in the background.

“Oh…oh….oh my god. Jesus, that’s so…fuck.”

Kuroko tilted his head.

“I…I have a new phone and I let Roy use it to make a selfie and I didn’t know he set the camera to the front and THEN I saw an ad for a book you liked so I wanted to send you THAT and Jesus Christ.”

“Kagami-kun. Please _breathe_.”

Kagami did and wheezed into the phone and Tetsuya couldn’t help but giggle.

“Not _funny_ asshole.”

“It is a little funny.”

Kagami grumbled something unintelligible.

Kuroko debated with himself for a moment until he decided to speak up.

“Does that mean Kagami-kun doesn’t want to…I believe this would be called sexting?”

Taiga didn’t say anything but Kuroko heard a crash and curses.

“Kagami-kun? Are you okay?”

“I almost dropped my phone because of you!”

“Oh my.” Tetsuya feigned concern and he knew Kagami could tell.

“Yeah, you’d be paying for it.”

“Mhm.” Kuroko mused with a small grin.

“Shouldn’t you be in be- I mean sleeping?”

“Well, I wanted to, but then things happened and I don’t think I want to anymore.”

Tetsuya hoped the way he said it was implication enough.

But when Kagami was silent for a long while he was suddenly worried he made him mad.

“Ka-“

“Give me fifteen minutes and I’ll call you back. DON’T send _any_ pictures until I’m home. Okay?”

Kuroko’s mouth suddenly went dry and he nodded.

“Yes!” He said when he realized Kagami wouldn’t be able to see it.

“Yes, I…”

“Okay.” Kagami said and hung up.

Meanwhile Kuroko sat on the bed for fifteen minutes.

_Not_ moving.

_Barely_ breathing.

_Just_ waiting.

 

* * *

 

When his phone rang and he jumped, despite anticipating it.

Understandably he felt annoyed. _He_ was supposed to be startling people especially Kagami and not the other way around.

“Hello?”

“Okay, okay…I’m…home.” Kagami panted and Kuroko heard the door slam in the background.

“D-did you _ran?”_

“Yeah.”

Tetsuya bit his lip, trying to hold the laughter in.

“Uh, uh. Gimme a…sex - I mean _SEC_.”

This time Kuroko did laugh but he waited patiently, listening to all the different sounds that happened on the other side of the ocean.

“Okay.”

“Did you barricade the door?” He joked.

“Shut up!” Kagami growled angrily.

“Sorry.” Kuroko said and Kagami grumbled something in reply.

“Uh, okay so how do I- we do that…thing?”

“Kagami-kun, please calm down.”

“I am calm!”

Kuroko rolled his eyes.

“I have never done this before, but if you’re uncomfortable then we can just agree it was a misunderstanding and end it at that.

Taiga grunted.

“I’m _not_ uncomfortable. Besides I already ditched the guys so might as well…” He trailed off and sighed. “Just…give me five minutes.” He said and hung up on Kuroko.

It actually took Kagami _ten_ minutes to finally send his second picture.

Kuroko bit his lip this time for different reasons and rubbed his thumb over the blurry shot of Kagami’s abdominal muscles.

Cute.

Kagami pinged him when he took too long to reply, too busy just indulging himself and staring.

_Oi, your turn._

Tetsuya sighed, put the phone down and thought.

He took off his pajama shirt and pants, ending just in his boxers and sat on the edge of the bed, raised the phone and took a picture.

He supposed a peace sign wasn’t super arousing but maybe Kagami would appreciate a bit of humor.

Before he could reply, he decided that he had another idea and kicked off his underwear, rolled on the bed and propped the phone over some pillows.

The only thing which was visible was the curve of his backside but he took the picture anyway.

His smile was a little cheeky, but he didn’t care.

_Two?_

_Yes_. Kuroko wrote back, bit his lip waiting patiently for the next pictures. He was already a little hard, his cock poking the bedding and Kuroko indulged himself in giving a slight roll of his hips.

His phone made a sound and Kuroko greedily opened the message. He let out a little breathy moan when he saw the set of two pictures where Kagami’s drawstring boxers were riding progressively lower and lower on his hips, exposing the familiar trail of hair which started just below his belly button and ended in a mess of dark, red curls.

Before he knew, they were trading snaps of each other in a progressively more and more compromising positions and it was making Kuroko’s blood rush in his ears.

The last picture he sent shocked him with how he looked: hair mused, sticking to temples, cheeks red and eyes blown wide.

He didn’t even wait for Kagami’s response, but dialed his number.

“Ku-Kuroko?” Kagami’s voice shook and he paused to let out a hiss. “What’s wrong?”

Tetsuya buried his face in the pillow, groaning, while his sticky hand moved over his stiff member.

“I wanted to hear your voice.” He admitted and Taiga let out a grunt.

“Do you-“

“ _Yes_.” Kuroko all but whined into the phone. “Please…like this. Please.”

Kagami groaned.

“Don’t need to ask me…uh…like that.” He said and Tetsuya laughed breathlessly.

They encouraged each other on both sides and tried to time it so that both their orgasms could happen at the same time.

They almost did it, but this time Kagami was the first. His loud, hoarse curse when he released triggered Kuroko’s own and he came all over his duvet.

For a moment there was only panting on both sides.

“Kuroko?”

“Yes?”

Tetsuya slipped under the duvet when he was starting to get cold and grabbed his phone, turning off the speaker.

“What are we gonna do with the pictures?”

Kuroko hummed, thinking for a moment.

“I suppose it would be the safest to delete them.”

“Huh. Really?”

“Why are you disappointed?”

“I am not!”

Kuroko chuckled.

“You know Kagami-kun, the pictures were nice and hearing your voice was also nice, but if I have to choose, I’d rather have the whole package _here_. At once.”

“Oh.”

Kuroko laughed again.

“I should go to bed. I’ll text you later.”

“Yeah, go to bed idiot.” Kagami said gruffly with undertones of warmth.

“Yes. Good night. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Kagami said and hung up first.

Kuroko made himself get up and put on his pajamas again and dumped the duvet in the adjacent bathroom and grabbed a blanket.

He scrolled through the most recent log of pictures he and Kagami shared. Something stirred in him again when he looked at them but not enough to make heat rise in his insides.

He deleted one by one, no regrets whatsoever.

He didn’t need pictures to know the real thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was a differnt prompt but i changed it bc i didn't feel like writing it in the end eh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Scars

His name was Wild Fire.

Kuroko adjusted his camera and took another dozen or so pictures of the man, dressed in deep burgundy spandex adorned by bright orange pattern shaped like flames on his arms and sides, hit another onslaught of bad guys and then _literally_ burst into flames.

It was only for a short moment but it was enough to frighten the thugs. It gave the hero enough time to beat them into submission, tie them up and leave them basically gift wrapped for the police, which sirens could already be heard in the distance.

Wild Fire took his exit through the hole in the roof of the old magazine (the same one he made himself while ambushing the criminals) and left. 

Which was Kuroko’s cue to leave as well.

Tetsuya sneaked and bypassed the police effortlessly.

They wouldn’t be able to spot him even in normal circumstances, but currently they were all too busy with apprehending the criminals, collecting evidence and securing the crime scene.

And staring up into the night sky, shaking their heads at the trail of orange smoke still visible in the distance.

Kuroko smiled and took a picture.

\---

Wild Fire was the new hero in town. Tetsuya could probably guess who he was under that mask if he tried hard enough, but he didn’t.

He liked him. He was maybe a little cocky and a little too brutal at times, but there was also a lot of good will in him to just help people as much as he could.

And he provided excellent fodder for pictures for the magazine Kuroko worked for.

He should thank him one day. After all he was able to pay his bills because of him.

But for now, their ‘relationship’ looked like this: Tetsuya kept tabs on any criminal activity Wild Fire could be interested in. When the hero appeared, Tetsuya was there as well taking pictures.

He took as much as he could, even if more than half of them turned to be too blurry or unfocused some of them did managed to turn out good enough for the newspaper.

Then Wild Fire would beat the bad guys, stay long enough to make sure the police were coming and fly off, leaving a trail of orange smoke.

This continued for weeks and weeks, until Tetsuya knew the pattern of Wild Fire’s operations by heart and he felt a strange sense of nostalgia when he looked at him beat the daylights of bad guys or help people in need.

He’d always squashed that need inside before it budded into something more dangerous.

Whoever Wild Fire was he was a good person. Someone worthy of knowing.

But Wild Fire didn’t know of _his_ existence.

Until one day he noticed him.

\---

Kuroko was a little too slow this time to leave the scene and he found himself face to face with the hero he has been tracking for the past half a year.

Or rather face to boots.

“Are you having fun kid?” He looked up from where he was sprawled flat on his front just below the roof of another shady magazine in the docs.

Kuroko considered his options. He could run, but he’d probably not outrun a superhero who looked like he could break him in half.

He could use his camera to blind him but that was just rude and it probably wouldn’t do much.

He could also tell him the truth.

Not the best option but he had to make do.

Sighing he stood up, hiding his camera into his backpack and dusting off his pants and shirt.

“I am not a kid.” He said with much dismay. It always annoyed him when he was mistaken for someone younger than he was.

“It doesn’t matter.” Wild Fire said. “What are you doing here taking photos of me?”

“I’m a reporter.” Kuroko said simply.

“It doesn’t change the fact that it’s dange-wait.” The hero stopped mind sentence and tilted his head to the side.

“You…look kind of familiar.”

“You must be mistaken.” Kuroko said and took a step back. “I’m no one.”

“Oh yeah?” Wild Fire took a step forward. “Then how the hell was I not able to detect you before today hm? And how long have you been following me?”

Kuroko took another step backwards and hit a wall.

“Speak.”

Kuroko sighed.

Instead of talking he opted to just show it.

He…well he couldn’t see (because of the mask), but he could guess that the hero’s eyes widened when he started to turn transparent until he disappeared right before his eyes.

“What the-?”

“I’m here.” Kuroko spoke and Wild Fire turned sharply to where Kuroko was calmly standing behind him.

“How did you-“

“Aside from being invisible, I can also teleport and fly.” He said and waited for the facts to click.

“Holy shit, you’re phantom. _The_ Phantom!”

Kuroko actually jumped at how loud that exclamation was.

“Yes. That is me. I take that you heard about me.”  

“Heard about you?” He laughed. “Dude, I-“ He suddenly stopped. The temperature in the magazine raised for some reason.

“I mean yeah, yeah I’ve heard of you. You…I…I mean-“ He babbled for a moment and Kuroko couldn’t help but bit back a laugh.

“What’s so funny.”

“It’s just.” He tried to hide the smile from him face was he was unable to. “I never expected for _Wild Fire_ to be my fanboy.”

“Hey!” The temperature raised again and Kuroko realized it was related to the hero’s mood. Interesting.

“Are you denying? Because I don’t. I’m a big fan.” He said and reached his hand out.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Kuroko Tetsuya. Code name Phantom. _Former_ Hero.”

There was a pause, Wild Fire stood like paralyzed.

Suddenly he moved and grasped Kuroko’s hand in a tight hold.

“Yeah. Nice to meet you too.”

\---

There was no point in containing his presence anymore after that.

Not to mention the fact that Wild Fire seemed to be _expecting_ him.

Tetsuya admired the strength of those shoulders as they threw another genetically modified monster against a wall, knocking it unconscious and then turning around and punching a man with a crowbar right in the face, and took another set of pictures.

“You can come out now.”

He sighed and slipped the camera back into his backpack and made his way down from the elevation.

He could fly down, but he opted to taking a stroll, giving the hero enough time to tie up the criminals.

“How did you know I was here?” Kuroko asked when he stood right behind him.

“I didn’t.” Wild Fire said and stood up.

“But I know now.” He said while turning around and even though he wore a mask, Kuroko knew he was smiling.

\---

This continued for another few months.

Kuroko would tail behind the (not so new anymore) hero or tail a group of criminals and wait for him to appear.

That would start a brawl obviously, so Tetsuya would turn invisible and snap as many good photos as he could.

After that they’d leave together and settle on some roof somewhere and just talk.

At first it was Kuroko asking the questions. Wild Fire wasn’t very stealthy about his secret identity and it took Kuroko only a few of these questions to piece the facts together.

“Kagami-kun? Kagami Taiga?”

Wild Fire sputtered.

“How!”

Kuroko smiled and sat across a concrete block on the roof.

“I work with your relative. Himuro-san?”

“You work for Super Hero Monthly?”

Kuroko nodded.

“But I never saw you the-oh. Right. Makes sense.”

Kuroko laughed.

“It’s more like you never noticed me. It’s okay. I noticed you many times.”

The temperature skyrocketed again.

“Are you blushing?”

Kagami scoffed behind the mask.

“I had no idea you were so…”

“So what?” Kuroko tilted his head.

“Such a little _shit_.” He finished with a sigh.

Kuroko shrugged.

“I guess the saying is right. Never meet your idols.”

Kagami reached behind his head and pulled at the end of the spandex mask. Kuroko could see how it separated from the rest of the bodysuit in a way that reminded him of liquid.

Kagami pulled it down completely, revealing a bright mop of red hair.

Kuroko knew it was red, despite them sitting away from the neon sing placed on the building.

He shook his head trying to shake the sweat, but his hair suffered the same mask/helmet hair treatment every hero had to endure.

Well, maybe everyone except Kise.

“Nah.” Kagami said and hid the mask in the pouch hanging from his hips. His face was flushed but his eyes were also burning with something which definitely wasn’t embarrassment.

“You’re a little shit, but you’re still pretty cool.” He said with a fire-cracking grin and Kuroko thought that he saw sparks flaring all over his suit and hair.

He was suddenly very glad he was sitting in the shadow.

And that he didn’t blush much.

\---

Before he knew it, the person asking questions was Kagami.

“So, you can fly, turn invisible, teleport but not phase through walls?”

“What was your favorite mission? Least favorite?”

“Why did you become a reporter?”

“Do you plan on coming back?

“By the way, what happened to Blue Midnight?”

Tetsuya went rigid. He didn’t hear that name in at least a few years, at least not spoken directly to him. Kise never mentioned Aomine to him after he disappeared and neither did Momoi, although she wanted to. Very much.

Kagami must have noticed how the mood suddenly changed.

“Did I say something wrong?” His eyes widened. “Don’t tell me-“

“He’s alive.” Kuroko cut in. “At least I think he is.”

“Yeah? But where is he? He was your partner, right?”

Kuroko took a sip of his coffee.

“More like I was his.”

Kagami snorted.

“Well he was a douche. You were the real hero.” He sat across from Kuroko on the roof and finished off his burger.

Kuroko was silent for a moment.

“I don’t know where Aomine-kun is. He didn’t spoke to me since he disappeared.” He sighed and set the cup aside. “But I hope he’s doing okay.”

He looked at the night, starless sky.

When he looked back at Kagami he saw him starting back at him.

“Are _you_ okay?”

Kuroko blinked slowly, studied Kagami’s face for a moment. Even in the shadows it was kind of glowing. Probably a residue of his powers.

He considered the question honestly.

Aomine leaving hurt, but he understood why he did what he did. It made sense at least in Aomine’s twisted logic.

He wasn’t okay, but it was a lot time ago and he quite enjoyed the civilian life he found himself in.

And now he also found Kagami-kun.

People like him also needed heroes.

“I am now.” He said after a long pause and grinned when he felt how the temperature went a couple degrees up.

\---

Kagami-kun made him miss superheroing.

He hadn’t thought about it in regards to himself in years, despite working for a magazine which published articles and gossips about heroes.

But when he was assigned to get close and take a few pictures of the ‘new guy in town’ he felt an awful sense of nostalgia.

That night he actually looked through the pictures of him and his former teammates for the first time in who knew how long.

He thought it was a fleeting feeling but the more he saw how Kagami-kun beat up bad guys, fought monsters or saved a school bus full of little kids and helped them all off safely the more he wanted to…do _something_.

Kagami-kun was definitely cut out for being a superhero. He was kind and he had a strong sense of morality. His heart was compassionate and he took genuine pleasure in helping people in need.

He was hot headed and had a temper, more than once bickering with the people he saved when they were too scared to do what he wanted them to get them to safety.

But with a little tempering and a few advices from Kuroko he managed to mellow down.

It was a little strange to be someone’s partner again, even if just from the shadows this time. Strange but not a bad.

And that was the moment when he realized that he might have feel a bit more for the masked hero called Wild Fire than just simple admiration and friendship.

Years not in the hero business must have tempered his judgement and he found himself craving things from his new friend he never craved from _anyone_.

He never acted on it obviously, he wasn’t that irresponsible.

Or so he thought.

One day, when Kagami was bursting another high-profile drug ring and Kuroko was hiding in the shadows taking pictures of the amazing show of bravery and heroism he made a mistake.

He wanted to take a shot from up close.

He left his secure place in the shadows on the roof and entered the warehouse.

He managed to get a few good shots, before he realized he was watched. He forgot to conceal his presence.

The thug was sneaking up on him and he realized it too late, too focused on taking a better shot of Kagami punching the main drug lord in the face.

Maybe he _was_ losing he touch, if he didn’t lose it already.

Kuroko managed to avoid the mental bar which the thug swung at him in the last moment. He had no means of countering his attacks, since he was never particularly strong and always relied on his sneaking abilities.

This time the element of surprise was not an available option.

Kuroko was ready to turn invisible when he heard Kagami’s yell and scream of pain and his mind hyper focused on that.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Kagami kneeling on the ground clutching his shoulder which was emitting some kind of smoke.

Kuroko’s eyes widened and he was ready to rush to his friend’s aid when he saw how Kagami focused his energy and caused a mini explosion which knocked down the rest of the thugs including the weapon wielding boss.

Kuroko breathed a sigh of relief and then had only half a mind of avoiding another swing of the metal bar aimed at his chest.

It hit his camera and shattered in almost to pieces.

But the worst thing was that Kuroko lost his balance and fell backwards.

_I’m falling._ He thought and looked down, concentrating hard, trying to remember how his flight worked.

The smoking vat of chemicals was getting closer and closer and he almost, _almost_ had it when everything stopped.

Kuroko grunted when he was suddenly and without a warning caught in strong arms.

“You okay?” Kagami asked and looked down at Kuroko. He couldn’t see his face, but he was sure the expression was one of concern.

Kuroko could feel how his heart was beating fast in his chest. Kagami was gently lowering both of them to the ground but when his feet hit the surface he didn’t let Kuroko go, only tightened his hold.

“Your camera…”

Tetsuya looked down and then at Kagami

He felt dizzy and that’s what he blamed for the next thing he did.

He wrapped his arms around Kagami’s neck and pressed his lips to the hard material of Kagami’s mask, around where his lips _probably_ were.

“My hero. Thank you.” He said when he pulled away after ten seconds.

Silence.

They both froze, Kuroko’s actions dawning on him _and_ on Kagami. He felt how Kagami’s grip on his shoulder and under his knees tightened for a moment.

_On no._ Kuroko thought.

Kagami’s face was obscured by his mask and Kuroko couldn’t read him.

So, without a word he disappeared.

\---

“So, you decided to comeback?”

Tetsuya lowered his new camera. Kagami was done tying the criminals of this week’s drug bust and texting the police with the coordinates.

He turned to face Kuroko.

“If you have something to say to me, do it now because cops will be here any-“

“I’m sorry.”

Kagami went silent, and took a few steps towards Kuroko.

“For?”

“For last time. When I…kissed you and ran away. It was rude.”

He sighed.

“Which was? The kiss or you running away and not letting me say anything.

“Both.”

Kagami snorted.

So, what you’re saying is that you’re sorry for both?

“No.”

That seemed to confused Kagami as he stopped in his tracks.

“What do you mean no?”

Kuroko bit his lip, hesitated just for a split second and decided that it was now _or_ never.

So, he took his chance.

He reached for Kagami’s face, hooked his fingers under his chin where he guessed the mask ended and slipped if off his face up to his forehead.

“I’m sorry I didn’t do it properly.”

Kagami blinked but wasn’t able to say much when Kuroko grabbed his neck and pulled him down crashing their lips together suddenly.

Kagami was stunned for a second, hands hovering in the air. But not for nothing he was known for his sharp reflexes.

Recovering quickly, he pulled Kuroko back into the kiss just as he was pulling away, hand on the back of his head and the other at the small of his back.

Tetsuya groaned when he felt heat radiate from Kagami’s body so much he thought he was going to _melt_.

He was the one to end the kiss by pulling at Kagami’s lower lip and releasing it, making the hero gasp.

“Does that mean you-“

“Yes.”

“And we-“

“ _Yes_.”

Kagami was silent for a moment, studying Kuroko’s features closely, probably looking for a catch or any trace of uncertainty. He wasn’t going to find any.

Yet, he bit his lower lip. Kuroko wanted to reached out to him again and convince him that there was no need to question it, but a groan interrupted them.

It was one of the thugs, waking up from his ‘nap’.

And as if on cue: police sirens.

“We need to-“

“My place is close.” Kuroko said, knowing well what that meant and what he was proposing and that the heat on his face came not from Wild Fire’s abnormal body heat. Not _this_ time.

Kagami nodded, lowered his mask and picked Kuroko up in a strong hold.

“Hold on.” He said and set off.

Kuroko wanted to remind him again that he _knew_ how to fly himself, but decided against it. This was nice.

He hid his smile in Kagami’s neck.

\---

Kagami landed softly at the windowpane of Kuroko’s apartment. Tetsuya lived high enough to not fear burglars so he left the window open. Besides _something_ told him to do it today and predictably, his instincts were correct.

Kagami pushed the window more open so he could enter with Kuroko in his arms. He only narrowly avoided hitting his head and Tetsuya couldn’t help but laugh.

“Very funny.” Kagami grumbled and took off his mask. His hair was matted and flat and Tetsuya reached to ruffle it.

Before he knew, his back was against the wall, Kagami’s _burning_ tongue in his mouth and his hands pushed over his head with Kagami’s fingers sliding between his own.

Taiga tugged at his ear, sealed his mouth under it and made him keen when he sucked.

He pushed away only to pull his shirt over his head. Tetsuya didn’t even know _when_ he unbuttoned it in the first place.

Next his pants hit the floor and Tetsuya stepped out of them, kicked off his shoes and groaned when hot hands slid into his boxers and squeezed his ass.

Tetsuya made a frustrated sound, pawing at Kagami’s shoulder and back.

“Where is the zipper?” He groaned into Kagami’s ear when hot fingers dipped between his buttocks.

Kagami laughed.

“There’s no zipper.”

Tetsuya blinked in confusion, so Kagami stepped away and concentrated.

His dark room was filled with glowing, orange light for a moment as Kagami was bathed in flames.

And then they were gone and so was Kagami’s suit.

Kuroko blinked.

“Do you burn it off all the time?”

Taiga snorted. “I don’t burn it off. That would be really stupid.” He paused trying to find words. “It’s organic. It’s like it’s a part of me. The mask is the only thing which isn’t organic. It’ll be back when I need it.”

“I see.” Kuroko said, standing against a wall, his skin starting to prickle with goosebumps.

“But you don’t need it now.”

Kagami’s eyes glinted.

“No.”

Kuroko gasped when Kagami grabbed him around the waist and threw him on his bed.

“It’s the opposite.” Taiga whispered while sliding his underwear down his legs.

Kuroko turned on the side, draped his leg over Kagami’s hip, and ground his hips against Kagami’s hard, _hot_ erection, leaving sticky, wet trails over his thighs. Taiga cupped Kuroko’s ass in one hand, grinding back. 

Kuroko bit his lip, head falling back as he enjoyed how the bigger body moved against his.

But then, when Kagami was rutting against him so delightfully, lips mouthing along his neck, Taiga lost his balance and almost fell from the bed.

“Fuck.”

Kuroko giggled.

“I’m sorry!”

“Your bed is so damn small, ugh.” Kagami said.

Tetsuya pushed at his arm and rolled Kagami over, straddling his hips and aligning their erections together, and making the bigger man moan and grip his hips.

“Then we’ll make do.”

He waited for Kagami to focus on him and started moving.

\---

“So, this is your secret lair.”

“Oh my god.” Kagami groaned somewhere behind him and Tetsuya smiled a little while he was looking over the place Kagami brought him to.

It was almost spartan, clean and pristine. It didn’t look like Kuroko thought the place of a lonely, young superhero would look like.

“Don’t say it’s a _lair._ _Villains_ have lairs.”

“So, this is your HQ?” Kuroko turned around and came face to face, or rather face to chest with Kagami.

He rolled his eyes.

“It’s _just_ an apartment.” He said and took Kuroko’s camera off his neck, placing it gently on a small chest of drawers.

Kuroko didn’t wait for him, only tiptoed to meet Kagami’s barely opened lips in a kiss.

Kagami didn’t protest, only hummed into his mouth.

His hands rubbed Kuroko’s shoulders and then slid to his front and started undoing all the small buttons of his shirt, one by one.

Kuroko shivered when Kagami touched his exposed skin, goosebumps rising. It was a little strange since his hands were leaving a _warm_ trail down his chest, tongues of heat licking down and making Tetsuya stifle a moan.

“Don’t.” Kagami’s thumb came up to his face, pressing at his lower lip to release it from Kuroko’s teeth.

Tetsuya darted the tip of his tongue over Kagami’s finger and they were kissing furiously again.

Tetsuya pawed at Kagami’s chest, pulling at his clothes. They met privately today, went for a _date_ and it was so strange seeing Kagami in civilian clothing for the first time in months.

Strange but _good_.

He grabbed the hem of Kagami’s shirt and pulled it up.

The hero got the hint, pulled away from Kuroko long enough to strip of it, but was right back, pressing Kuroko to a cold wall and trailing kisses over his neck.

They worked on undoing each other’s pants and when they dropped to the floor, both slipped their hands into each other’s underwear to stroke and fondle eagerly.

Kuroko was kissing and licking over the expanse of Kagami’s chest he could reach and gasped when Kagami pulled him forward.

He blinked when he found himself, straddling Kagami’s hips and Kagami sitting down.

Kagami nibbled on his collarbone, leaving a mark and then pressing a tender kiss to it.

“Now I know why you brought me here.” Kuroko said, enjoying the hands rubbing his spine.

Kagami raised an eyebrow in question.

“Because your bed is big.”

Kagami laughed at that suddenly, circled his arms around Kuroko’s waits and fell back down into the nest of plushy cushions and comforters.

“You got me.” He grinned and Kuroko couldn’t help but kiss him then and there.

Taiga rolled them over, kissing Kuroko still and slipped his underwear down.

He left a hot trial with his mouth and without a warning slipped Kuroko’s member into his mouth.

Tetsuya arched and moaned so loudly it bordered on a scream.

Taiga was only encouraged more by the noises Kuroko was making, blowing him until he came into his mouth with a shuddering gasp, his legs shaking on Kagami’s shoulders and toes curling.

Taiga wiped his mouth as half sat half laid down next to Kuroko, stroking his hip affectionately.

Tetsuya looked at him, blinking the fog out of his eyes. Something dawned on him and he chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Taiga asked and pinched Kuroko’s hip, making him groan and curl on his side.

“Hmm. I was just thinking.” He said and bit back the grin. “That your mouth is also hot.”

Taiga snorted nonchalantly but he blushed anyway.

Tetsuya’s eyes drifted further to Kagami’s proudly standing manhood still clothed by his boxers.

He rolled over and crawled onto his belly, enjoying the soft feel of Kagami’s comforter on his sensitive skin.

He pulled the cotton off Kagami’s dick and gave it a pump.

Taiga watched him through hooded eyes, stroking his hair from his forehead when Tetsuya was lapping at his member.

“Hm. You’re hot _here_ too.”

Taiga squeezed his nape affectionately.

“Obviously.” Kagami said hoarsely and then groaned, throwing his head back when Tetsuya slid his lips over the length of him with a hum.

\---

Slim fingers danced over well-defined abdominal muscles, causing them to jump one by one.

Kuroko hummed, circled the tip of his index finger over one pectoral, softly brushed a nipple and pressed the tip along a long scar just under it.

“This one?”

Kagami sighed and tightened the hand which wasn’t tucked under the back of his head but was wrapped around Kuroko’s shoulder.

“A fight with a pack of wild wolves.”

“Wolves?”

“ _Mutant_ wolves.”

“Ah. I see.” Kuroko nodded. “Aaaaand….” He brushed his fingers up, up until he touched the side of Kagami’s neck. “This?”

Kagami grunted.

“Hanamiya. It was close.”

Kuroko’s eyes narrowed.

“And the ones over your back?”

“Jabberwock.”

Kuroko tightened his hand over Kagami’s waist. Taiga snorted and pressed a kiss to Kuroko’s hair.

“I’m flattered that you’re worried, but it’s really nothing. I’m still here.”

Tetsuya pressed a cheek to Kagami’s stomach.

_Still._  

This was also a part why he decided to quit the superhero life. He couldn’t count how many times he saw his teammates _almost_ die.

He closed his eyes when Kagami rubbed his back and then pet his hair, rubbing his scalp. He almost moaned because of how good it felt.

Time passed languidly, Kagami caressing Kuroko’s skin, running his hands over it, warming it up easily. He turned on his side, enveloped Kuroko in a loose hug, lips pressed to Kuroko’s forehead.

“And this one?” Kuroko said suddenly and slipped his hand under the comforter and straight to Kagami’s backside where he knew he had a small scar. He saw it when Kagami came out of the shower because he forgot to take a fresh towel for himself. He _thought_ Kuroko was sleeping.

Well, he _wasn’t_.

“Jesus!” Taiga straightened and yelped when Kuroko barely poked him and immediately turned hotter than a furnace.

Kuroko laughed at the exaggerated reaction when Kagami shoved him out of his embrace.

“You’re an ass!”

“I’m sorry.” Kuroko giggled. Kagami huffed and crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

“I’m sorry.” He said after he was done laughing, but still an occasional chuckle escaped his mouth.

Kagami harrumped while still looking away.

Kuroko blinked a few times, lower lips between his teeth before he leaned forward to Kagami’s ear.

“Kagami-kun. Don’t be mad.”

Kagami pretended to still take offence.

“I’ll ride you to make you feel better?” He said and nuzzled his jaw.

Taiga sputtered, turned red and covered Kuroko with a comforter.

“Kagami-kun!” Kuroko protested, kicked his feet and threw the comforter off.

Kagami was there, grinning at him. He grabbed his head and ruffled his hair roughly.

They tousled for a bit more, before they got tired and settled down on the bed again, kissing lazily, until Kuroko laid his head on his former spot on Kagami’s shoulder, touching every scar he could reach.

“Why do you have a scar there.”

Taiga groaned.

Silence.

“A dog bit me. When I was a kid.”

“I see.”

Kagami looked at Kuroko.

“You’re not gonna make fun of that?”

Tetsuya blinked.

“Why would I? It must have been a traumatic experience.”

Taiga looked at him for a long, long moment, expression stunned.

“Kaga-“

“I _love_ you.”

Tetsuya opened his mouth.

“Excuse me?”

Taiga gave him a shy grin.

“Everyone makes fun of me when they hear about it, but you didn’t. Thanks. You’re just…just _great_.” He said and placed a kiss on Kuroko’s lips.

Tetsuya closed his eyes and sighed.

“Hey, you ok?” Kagami asked, his bigger, warmer hand rubbing over his shoulder, raising goosebumps.

“Yes. I’m fine.” Kuroko said with a smile, he hoped wasn’t too forced.

Taiga hummed and slid his hand over Kuroko’s spine, pushing at the small of his back and pressing their bodies flush against each other.

“How come you don’t have any.” He murmured. “Scars I mean. You look so…pure. Pristine. _Clean_.”

Kuroko moved against Kagami’s hand, letting it slip a little lower, over the curve of his butt, before it ran up again and stopped at his nape.

“I wasn’t really deployed for direct combat. And when I was I usually stayed invisible.”

“Hmm. I see.” Taiga hummed, lost in thought.

“But you were Aomine’s partner.”

“Yes. But mostly for covert missions. The handful public instances happened just before-“ Tetsuya stopped suddenly. Taiga’s red eyes bored into him.

“He left.” Kagami finished for him.

“He left.” Tetsuya admitted.

“I could help you find him.” Taiga said suddenly.

Kuroko looked up at him.

“Find him?”

“You don’t want to find your friend?”

“Of _course,_ I do.”

“Then what’s the issue?”

Tetsuya sighed.

“The issue is that he doesn’t want to be found.”

Taiga stopped his petting.

“How do you know?”

Kuroko bit his lip.

“Because he’s still in contact with Momoi-san and she said she can’t reveal his whereabouts because he doesn’t want to.

Taiga snorted.

“Prick.”

Kuroko smiled to himself and pillowed his head on Kagami’s chest.

“Indeed.”

“Okay.” Kagami said after long minutes of silence. “I won’t pry. But if you ever need help…you can count on me.”

Tetsuya looked up at the new hero in town, took in his handsome face, bright eyes, messy red hair, made even more messier with a couple sessions of sex and thought that he indeed missed this kind of trust and rush which came with this lifestyle.

“Yes. I know.” He said and accepted another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW IM DONE /FLOPS
> 
> This is...a pretty terrible fic to end kinktober on since there isn't that much sex in this as I'd wanted to XD also all these weird plot was getting in the way meh. Tho maybe I'll revisit it one day for some reason meh. 
> 
> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> *covers face in shame*
> 
>  
> 
> [ here is the full list](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018)
> 
>  
> 
> I picked a few prompts from this list, combined and shuffled and came up with ten fic ideas. I'm still 2,5 fics short, but!! I have most of this written so I'll be posting fic every Wednesday and Friday. 
> 
> Please don't kinkshame me, even though most of this is like...really tame lmao. 
> 
> Anyways, it was kind of a good excercise too.


End file.
